


此情长存

by sylvansue



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 2006年仲夏，布鲁斯·韦恩在儿子离世之后试图通过一场驾车横穿美国的旅行将悲恸的心情抛诸脑后。而当他的车在堪萨斯州内一条尘土飞扬的公路上抛锚时，一个友善的陌生人停车下来伸出了援手。





	此情长存

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484096) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



> 译者注：Saudade一词来源于葡萄牙语，在英文和汉语中都没有完全对应的词汇，约为描述一种失去所爱后的伤怀心情，详见后记。

高速公路在布鲁斯·韦恩的车轮下嗡鸣，这一线沥青铺就在燧石、砂砾和执拗的开拓者们汗水之上，一眼望不到尽头，沥青上的路面随着阵阵热浪闪着微光。四小时之前布鲁斯就穿过州际线进入了堪萨斯，而眼下他依然行驶在堪萨斯境内，感觉像要在堪萨斯永远开下去一样，陷在这个中西部的州里格外漫长、视野范围内除了无垠的天空和与海平面齐平的丘陵外一无所有的道路上不得脱身。他能看见车辆在地平线的彼端时隐时现，阳光从那些车的车身上掠过，形成海市蜃楼般的景象。他感觉自己不太可能开到那些人所在的地方。

这里没有任何能让他分神的风景，公路两侧要么是广袤连绵但还没有完全成熟，在无精打采的微风下起伏不定的玉米田；要么是一垄垄占领了本应休耕的土地的须芒草；偶尔会有一株被风塑形的树，或是一座安有升降机设备的谷仓如一方孤零零的墓碑一样出现在地平线上。布鲁斯以快得令人难以置信的速度学会了区分哪些景色迷人有趣、哪些乏味无聊，而眼下的一切则被他归进特别乏味无聊的那个分类里。

他甚至怀念起途经的小镇和曾不时从他眼前闪过的条条后院晾衣绳，而那是他几小时之前就已经看厌了的风景。但更主要的是，他怀念起了哥谭。在堪萨斯的地界上，除了自身投下的影子，他找不到一丝多余的阴影。

之前有过很多次可以掉头回家的时机——在开车出城的第一个小时里，他就感受到了自己所负的使命对他那永不停息的召唤，感受到了自己对其弃之脑后的行为到底是多么枉顾良心。每一个交叉路口、每一座立交桥都在诱惑他转身掉头。若有需要，迪克能一直替他坚守住阵地，但哥谭必然永远是布鲁斯自己的战场和归宿。

他握住方向盘的力度让指节都变白了；这样的念头一升起来，他身体的每一部分就都拼命想要拉起手刹，来一个过弯急转，踏满油门，加速驶回哥谭街巷的怀抱之间以重申自己刻入血脉的誓言。然而，他强迫自己一路前行。

葬礼过后几天，布鲁斯作出决定，确定了自己要怎样继续前行。他的悲恸无处排遣，那么他便任其在心中栖居。但他的愤怒可以向外部倾泻。哥谭总是能承受住他最大程度的怒火。

不出所料，阿尔弗雷德不同意他的想法。在这个问题上他们争执不息。某一刻布鲁斯一定是露出了要赢得争论的迹象，因为阿尔弗雷德开始作弊，以求占据上风。要不然解释不了他为什么把迪克引入战团。

再次见到迪克让他很吃惊。迪克肯定出席了葬礼，但布鲁斯当时几乎没有注意到任何人的面孔，只留意到他们的手握住他的手臂时的触感和他们表达哀悼的低语。为了在葬礼上尽可能不流露任何感情，这种做法很有必要。他的悲恸不是能让其他人看到的。

当时墓地门口还有狗仔队。而那一日他唯一记得的就是深沉而难以抑制的愤怒。

此刻同样的愤怒在他的心中回荡翻腾，无处可去。阳光酷烈刺眼，打在引擎盖上的立体车标上反射回明亮的光斑，布鲁斯猛地一把将遮阳板翻了下来，而它起的那点儿作用跟他估计得差不太多。公路标线在他的车轮下飞速后退，道路两侧的田野在视差的作用下缓慢后撤。他陷进公路催眠【注1】状态开了十四分钟十九英里，身边景色毫无变化。

韦恩科技的能源部门应该能让这个地方连绵起伏的原野和暴烈的阳光派上点儿用场。他在之前的念头像饥饿的狼群一般再度缠过来前估算出了一个四十英亩太阳能农场的发电输出总功率。

布鲁斯打开了收音机，试图将那些念头压回去，电台竟然真的在播堪萨斯乐队【注2】的曲子。他靠着几分他自己都没感受到的克制力又把它关上了。

“这不像你，布鲁斯，”迪克当时这样说，他是在布鲁斯仍在那座宅邸还冒着烟的余烬里仔细翻检的时候过来给他添乱的。那孩子比布鲁斯记忆里的样子显得成熟了，他面颊上所剩的少年特有的柔和线条已经转变成了一个尖尖的下巴，上面还长着一天长度的胡茬。他的一个儿子已经长到了一个男人的岁数，而布鲁斯错过了这段成长的时光。“你从来不是这样……不计后果。”

暴力极端。那词布鲁斯听得清楚分明。

“世事变了，”布鲁斯如此回应。死亡是他的催化剂。他自从有记忆以来就一直理解这一点。死亡会一遍又一遍寻上门来，每次都带走他的一部分灵魂，直到那些无关紧要的部分被剥蚀殆尽。最终剩下的，只有悲恸和复仇之心。而他会秉此惩罚每一个罪有应得的人。

这是迪克应该已经明白的事情。但迪克只是抿起了双唇，面容因此显露出一种罕见的严肃坚定之意。这可能是他在布鲁德海文警察局工作期间历练出的气质，但布鲁斯认出他要对付的是那种曾在自己脸上见过的表情。

“我很担心你，阿尔弗雷德也是，而且我觉得他是对的。你需要时间，布鲁斯。你需要休个假。”

一次公休，这是阿尔弗雷德谨慎挑选的用词。布鲁斯他们两个人谁的话都没接。可迪克依然等待着他的回答。

他一边等一边伸手摸上被烟尘熏黑的宅邸墙垣。“天啊，”迪克说道，“看看这个地方现在的样子。”他的声音不由自主地沉郁了下去，而这让布鲁斯再也无法承受他的存在。

布鲁斯的下颔绷紧到发疼。他有意识地调整放松面部表情，想要忘却那些回忆，然而在接近前面的高速出口时又一次咬紧了牙关。他打了转向灯，毫不犹豫地驶向出口，开下州际高速，拐进了一条属于那种有人上心才最终有可能混个名字的小路。玉米田朝着他蔓延过来，摇曳着茎叶，离他的车越来越近。

当年他还是个孩子。他父母出事后，阿尔弗雷德曾经带着他进行过一次驾车横穿过国土的旅行。可即使那宅子里有太多的房间已经变得不再适合居住，让他终日不曾展颜，又难以入眠，他也并不想离开哥谭。他彻夜在宅邸的回廊间游荡徘徊。但哪怕是在那些回廊里，他父亲的烟草气息和母亲洗发香精的味道依然萦绕不散。他改在厨房吃饭，又搬进了某间客房。在全新的现实面前，他自己的家变得如同他乡，而他本人在这宅邸中如同陌客。但即使如此，他也一刻都不想离开。甚至在遇见那些蝙蝠，投身于自己的使命之前，他就知晓了他的根在哥谭的土地上扎得到底有多么的深。

是阿尔弗雷德坚持要去。事后想来，也许他和布鲁斯一样难以承受那些空荡荡的房间。

“呼吸一些新鲜空气，”他这么说。“换换风景。”

在没有牛群的时候，旅途中的空气还是很新鲜的。至于风景——极其无聊。

布鲁斯后悔让此处的景色唤起了当时的记忆。他从方向盘上抬起一只手揉了揉脸。

当时，他们开往加利福尼亚的半路上，车爆胎了，把他们困在一座小镇的边缘，虽然所谓小镇也就比那几栋聚集在一个十字路口边的房子所囊括的范围大上一点。阿尔弗雷德去换轮胎的时候，布鲁斯就坐在后座闷热的阴影里。那地方可能离这里还有一英里，也可能离这里还有一百英里远。

在马路对面灌木丛生的田野上，几个男孩正在打棒球。他们大笑着挥舞着手臂，花在追着球跑的时间比正经玩的时间还要久。那些孩子心中如果藏着什么烦忧，也都不会是大事，不是什么亟待解决的事情。他们眼下最关心的事情很可能是作业、零花钱和忘掉的家务活。

布鲁斯有一刻想或许自己也想去玩。这个念头让他的心脏飞快地提了起来。

那颗棒球最后落到了马路附近的地方——是被投过来还是被球棒打过来的，布鲁斯记不住了，但是那几个男孩过来捡球了，一边好奇地打量着抛锚的汽车。他们看见了坐在阴影里的布鲁斯，而如果不是布鲁斯除了用阴郁的目光瞪着他们之外什么都没做，那些孩子可能还会邀请布鲁斯一起玩。

作业和零花钱，以及能不能搭上车去州博览会逛逛。而不是要预估脚下被雨水打湿的屋顶瓦片能提供多少摩擦力，或者错估了撬棍袭来的速度，或者终于了解了某个月光下的小丑不是什么让人笑得出来的角色。

他的儿子，那么年轻就离开了人世而他却活到了现在。

以及在布鲁斯说——好吧，你赢了。我会开到加利福尼亚，然后开回来，一周后见——时阿尔弗雷德脸上显出的领悟之情。这是会心一击。他过后必然会为此道歉的。

布鲁斯用掌根砸了下方向盘。当年那些孩子应该已经长到了和他一样的年纪，有了自己的孩子，而他们的孩子需要担心的只有——

汽车的水温表读数在稳步升高。他踩下了油门，把车开得好像地球上仅剩他一个人一样，一路呼啸而去，开上一座架在已经被阳光炙烤干涸的河床上的桥，开过一片平静湖水被夏日蒸腾后的残存部分，开向那令人迷醉的蓝天。他感觉到了自身的渺小无力，在此刻他乐于接纳这种感觉。这让他急切地想要沉下心来而不是就此忘却一切。他又把收音机拧开了，并且旋转调高了音量。电台主持人在开着玩笑，后面跟着一则哈维兰市首届陨石节的广告。

他瞥了一眼仪表盘。现在水温表的读数已经升到了红色区域。他应该靠边停一会儿让发动机降降温，然而他反其道而行之，摇下了车窗，把暖风开到最大直到受不了了为止，试图在热气的涡流中通过汗水释放出心中的一切。田野从他身旁疾驰而过，天上的云朵却几乎纹丝不动。收音机里旅途乐队【注3】的曲子响亮刺耳，他的轻蔑之情拔除野草一样清空了他的头脑。

他的衬衫像保鲜膜一样紧贴在身上。最终，车前盖的缝隙里开始有蒸汽往外冒，于是他靠边停车，车子停下来的时候轮胎在松散的砾石上碾压出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。而他只能闻到融化的沥青和高温下橡胶的味道。眼下的情况显然不可避免。无视水温表警告的做法不算他下过的最负责的决定，但如果有什么人活该在这不知道什么鬼地方的路边停个一时半刻，在打蔫的玉米茎叶和长满旋花杂草的沟渠旁边汗流浃背，那就是他自己了。

他砰的一声支起了发动机前盖，低头躲开了随之喷涌而出的蒸汽。水箱盖肯定烫得厉害。发动机差不多要一整个小时才能降温到他能碰的程度，更别提什么时候能降温到让他能避免发动机缸体受热不均开裂的同时把水箱加满的程度了。布鲁斯伸手捋过头发，解开了领口的扣子。

他从后座上摸出了报纸，那报纸是在他上一个途经的，招牌上写着 **46英里内最后一次加油机会** 的加油站里买的。在那里他还要了一瓶汽水，而服务员只是冲他的面孔挑了挑眉。他靠着车身散发出来的热气，抖开了那份报纸。上面的内容文风跟当地人的性格一样温和内敛，但那些文字能够让他的头脑不至于无事可做，思绪不至于四处纷飞。他的手机其实更适合用来打发时间，但邮件和短信也会如影随形。而对他来说，从手机状态栏上了解有新消息往外冒就足够了。

在上一家汽车旅馆的房间里，他重新起身上路前花了一个小时四十三分钟躺在床上盯着天花板不动不动。要是他能受得了车里那闷得透不过气的环境，说不定还能进里面睡一会。

正当布鲁斯一篇关于夏季野火威胁的文章读到一半的时候，他的耳畔传来了一辆车隆隆驶近的声音，他放下了报纸。一辆车身上溅满了泥点的蓝色皮卡停了过来，开车的是个戴着顶棒球帽，穿着件儿旧亨利衫【注4】的年轻人。那年轻人胳膊架在降下的车窗上，从车里探出头来。

“嗨，你好，”他开口道，声音盖过了皮卡发动机刺耳的空转声，“需要搭把手吗？”

棒极了。在布鲁斯途经的这么多荒郊僻壤里，他挑上个冒出个热心肠的荒郊僻壤。

一粒汗珠沿着布鲁斯的衬衫领口流了下来。他清楚自己看上去是个什么样子。对布鲁斯自己来说，他可能算穿得比较随便，但也没随便到能染上施多了化肥的泥和往生锈的铁丝网上靠的地步。他看起来就是个油头粉面的城里人，开了辆不合适这种路的车，又蠢到记不得要给水箱加冷凝液。

“我是用不着。”他说道。

“你不是本地人，对不对？”那孩子说道。不管他见没见到布鲁斯的哥谭车牌，这话有几分出于中西部特有的礼貌，听起来对方是真心实意地在问这个问题，因此布鲁斯咽下了条件反射般要脱口而出的讽刺之词。

“对。我只要让这车冷却下来，然后就能接着上路了。”布鲁斯合上了报纸，然后抱起了手臂。

“不管到底有事儿没事儿，想让我看一下吗？可能不止那点儿毛病。没有冒犯的意思，但是你看上去都不像会自己加油。而我敢打赌你的水箱需要添冷凝液的。”

所谓礼貌也就到此为止了。那孩子从卡车里下来，摘掉帽子塞进牛仔裤背后的兜里。他走过来的时候布鲁斯习惯性地打量了他一下：差不多一米八五高，九十公斤，也可能九十五公斤重。岁数二十出头到二十四五。面孔端正俊美。眼睛格外蓝。然而说实话，‘高大结实的农家男孩’基本上就能概括了。他的肩膀几乎和布鲁斯的一样宽阔。

他略带拘束地朝布鲁斯微笑了一下，然后倾身往宾利的前盖下看去，一只手撑在车头侧挡泥板上。“对了，我是克拉克。”

“我说过我是用不着，孩子。”

一直以来，布鲁斯靠着简单粗暴的三两句话，甚至经常光靠表情，就能保证不会有人再来打扰他。他不太习惯这些手段不起作用的状况。不过，即使这孩子实际上是给他添了事儿，他的本意似乎也是出于一颗好心。而布鲁斯还远不至于因为别人行了善举而生气。

“而我说过我是克拉克。”他抬头望过来，又笑了笑，这个笑容更加明显，还带出了他脸上的酒窝。“东海岸那边礼貌缺货了吗？”

“缺得厉害。”布鲁斯也不由自主地自嘲一笑。然后，既然已经说到这个地步了，他又补了一句：“我是布鲁斯。”

“好吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克说道。“你水箱空了。”

这事儿布鲁斯早知道了。

克拉克伸手往发动机的方向处探去，而还没等到布鲁斯能喊出一句警告，他就拧开了散热器的盖子。一股滚烫的水流伴着一团蒸汽喷涌而出，嘶啦一声淌落到沥青路面上，那孩子‘喔’地往后跳了一步。

“老天啊。”他开口道，几乎像是事后才想起来要补上这么一句，然后看都不看一下就把那只手往牛仔裤的口袋里一塞。他另一只手随意地扇了两下，试图拨开蒸汽。“还烫着呢，不好意思。你那边看上去像是已经晾了它挺久。”

根据自己的外表来看，这个猜想是有道理的，布鲁斯寻思着，蒸汽带来的热浪熏出来的汗水再一次沿着他的后背和发际线往下流淌。他无视汗水带来的不快感觉，转动起了还清醒的那部分头脑。很奇怪，克拉克应对刚刚这场意外的方式很奇怪。他只是稍微吃了一惊，并不在意自己刚才的危险处境。没有爆粗，没有疼得直甩手。

“是我犯蠢了。”克拉克用另一只手挠了挠后脑勺，更像是在跟自己而不是对布鲁斯开口。“应该问一句的。看吧，这就是我怎么惹上麻烦的。”

“你受伤了么？”布鲁斯指了指车子。“如果你烫到了，我有个急救包放在——”

“我没事。”克拉克答道，但没有把手从裤兜里拿出来。而这种把手放进裤兜的做法也很奇怪。大多数人出于本能会按住伤口附近的地方以减轻疼痛，而布鲁斯确定在蒸汽涌出来遮住对方的身形之前，自己见到了一大股沸水浇到了他的手指上。那一定特别疼。

尽管如此，在这种程度的疼痛下，克拉克依然显得像没什么事一样。而布鲁斯像捕猎的猛禽攫住猎物一样抓住这一点不放。

一个人需要进行长期的意志力训练才能抵御住现实中物理伤害带来的疼痛。他从在南达帕尔巴特城【注5】学习攀登由利刃组成的阶梯的经历中领悟了这个道理。这要求他对自己的身体具有非凡的掌控能力——每时每刻都要对自己的平衡、重心和施加于世间的力度有着敏锐的认知——但最难的部分是学会如何在未能完成上述要求时将疼痛置之脑后。

克拉克显得几乎没有什么不适。一个不知道什么小地方的孩子是怎么学会，为什么会学会这种压制疼痛的技巧的？

布鲁斯头脑中代表着发现问题的警示旗全都升了起来，而他对这种因怀疑而开启的思维模式感到欢迎。这让他的潜意识找到了新的目标去纠结，而不是沉浸在悲恸中徘徊往复。

布鲁斯转身直面对方。“你一定是被烫到了。把你的手拿出来让我看一下。”

克拉克的表情抽了一下，合了下眼睛，然后试图假装那是因为他刚才在眯着眼睛看太阳。

“拜托了，”布鲁斯说道，用上了那种当他十拿九稳确信手下员工搞砸了什么事情的时候的口吻。这种语气的意思是，说实话不会有什么后果的，他只是想知道发生了什么。“我不愿意你因为帮了我而受伤。”

克拉克叹了口气。“没什么事儿，我没受伤。”他重复道，但还是把手从裤兜里拿了出来，然后挥了两下，露出掌心和掌背。他手上的皮肤平顺光滑，上面带着金色的光芒，甚至连点儿粉色都没有，更别提红肿或者燎泡了。“看？”

“我看到了。”布鲁斯捉过克拉克的手后又将其翻过来仔细审视，还轻轻地将手指探入对方的指节之间分开他的手指。对方的手上毫无一丝挫伤或划伤的痕迹，甚至连指甲间也没有倒刺。即使他的臂膀强壮得像是成天搬运干草垛锻炼出来的一样，他的手看上去却不像做过农活的手。他手上的皮肤摸上去热得灼人，仿佛真的是被沸水烫到过——可那手是干爽的，跟布鲁斯汗涔涔的手掌完全不一样。

布鲁斯望着他，眉毛挑了起来。克拉克亨利衫V字领下的皮肤倒是通红，跟一般人晒后一样。

“估计是我运气不错。”克拉克有点尴尬地抽回了手，拇指抚过指节，然后又把手插进了兜里。他的笑容看起来像是僵在了脸上。

网络上曾经流传过那种布鲁斯想都不想就置之脑后的传言，一些消息源可疑的关于所谓超人类存在的捕风捉影。他当时认为传言中的事迹都是好事者的夸张，或是那种小众圈子里转来转去相互洗脑的妄断——有关蝙蝠侠的传言也是这个套路，而有关超人类的捕风捉影一般都会把他也算进去——但今日所见让布鲁斯重新考虑起了那些传言的真实性。他决心解开这个谜团，但眼下克拉克虽然还保持着友善的态度，可布鲁斯感觉他已经有点紧张了。或许进一步追问并不是最优行动方案。

这样的话。

“肯定是你运气不错。”布鲁斯愉快地应道，一幅已经不再想这个事情的样子。

克拉克的笑容放松了下来，人显得没那么不安了。他伸手挠了挠后脖子，而布鲁斯趁机仔细观察了一下他手腕筋腱的屈伸和前臂肌肉的舒隆。除了线条格外醒目之外，外表上看，克拉克的生理状况没有什么特别与众不同的地方。他脖子下方状似晒得发红，但并没怎么流汗，可这有可能是因为他早就适应了本地的气候水土。他脸上的细微表情和肢体语言里只是带了几分尴尬，也没隐含着什么其他出人意料的信息。或许他本以为自己今天的日行一善应该花不了多长时间，而不是像现在这样还要演起戏来。

布鲁斯陷入沉思，咬住了下唇。

“我没耽误你吧，是不是？”他在克拉克清了清嗓子并拨弄起表带的时候开口问道。“你应该还有别的事儿要忙。”

克拉克耸了耸肩，胸前的红色蔓延到了脖子上，“呃，没有，我没什么事儿。”他答道，“我是说，算我乡下人见识少吧，不过我们这里确实很少有外地人，尤其是东海岸那边的人过来。”

“我们一般活不到往内陆里走这么远的时候。”布鲁斯用手背抹了一把前额，然后把手上的汗水甩到地下。这里的酷暑厉害得很。

克拉克大笑起来，那笑声发自胸腔深处，低沉悦耳。“我猜今天相当热，嗯？”他说道，“你肯定属于适应力强的变种——哦，嘿，我这儿有——”

无论他本来想说的是什么，那些话语都消失在他往皮卡方向走的几步路上了。克拉克拉开车门，侧身进了车厢，伸手探过驾驶座往副驾驶座斜下方的空间够去，然后顿了一下，肩膀耸了起来，好似在深吸一口气。

他带着一瓶水从车里钻了出来，然后往布鲁斯身边一靠，抬手拿水瓶往自己脸上短暂地冰了冰，过程中手肘擦过布鲁斯的身体。他随即拧开盖子，喝了一大口，然后把那瓶水向布鲁斯递了过去。这不拘小节的友好之举打了布鲁斯一个措手不及，导致在接下来那不幸的几秒钟里他只是盯着瓶子发怔。而当克拉克意识到这样的举动对陌生人，至少是对布鲁斯那片儿的人来讲算是有点失礼的时候，他伸过来的手臂晃了一晃，脸上的微笑也几乎挂不住了。

布鲁斯在克拉克脸上的微笑彻底消失之前接过了那瓶水。水比他想得要凉一些，冷硬的塑料瓶身上凝满了水珠。也许克拉克在副驾驶座位底下放了一保温桶从便利店里要过来的半融冰。布鲁斯抿了一小口水，炎热的风吹乱了他的头发。他琢磨着要不要把瓶里剩下的水往身上浇，这么搞他的衬衫不会比现在湿太多的。

“城里日子怎么样啊？”克拉克问道，显然是试图缓和一下之前因为分一瓶水而产生的尴尬，手段是抛出一句依着布鲁斯的来历改了改词，尴尬程度与之前不相上下的闲聊套话。但对布鲁斯而言，他最不想聊的就是哥谭的事情。他把水瓶递还给克拉克。

克拉克望着它微微皱了皱眉，然后舔了舔嘴唇，把水瓶端到唇边。

“我出来休假就是为了这段时间不用去想城里的事情。”布鲁斯发现自己正盯着克拉克喝水时候缓缓移动的喉结和下巴完美的弧度不放。

原来如此。他略带惊愕地想道，明白了这代表什么意思。他不认为自己在性向上有所偏好——他都没想过这事儿，但这不意味着当他意识到这一点时不会感到一时的茫然。但布鲁斯会以他一贯的思路：忽略无视，来解决眼下的问题。

“噢，当然了，不好意思。”克拉克抹了抹还带着水痕的嘴，扬起一抹略带自贬之意的微笑。“那——你来斯莫维尔镇是有什么事儿吗？”

“没什么事儿，我只是途经而已。我往加利福尼亚开呢。”

“我很遗憾要告诉你一个坏消息，你有点儿走偏了。你应该沿着40号州际公路【注6】开的。”

“我想找点儿没那么无聊的风景。”

“我很遗憾要告诉你一个坏消息。”克拉克又重复了一遍，接着大笑了起来。布鲁斯发现自己不自觉地回以一丝微笑。“所以说，哥谭。”

所谓把话题导向消灭在萌芽之中也就消灭成这样了。“生于斯，长于斯。”布鲁斯答道，语气里带着他认为恰如其分的骄傲。

“我听说那是个不错的地方。”

“不，你没听过这种说法。”

“是的，我没听过这种说法。”克拉克没怎么坚持便承认了。

他总是在微笑。布鲁斯通常不信任这样的人。一般人都是出于不安或者恐惧才对他挤出微笑。但克拉克的微笑已经和上述原因无关了。之前的插曲不算，眼下在路边跟一个陌生人闲扯起来明显就能让他心满意足。

克拉克把一只宽阔的手举到眼前遮住太阳，望向玉米田。“那听上去是个有意思的地方。”

他那种微妙的语调让布鲁斯警觉起来。他希望这话题不要往自己所想的那个方向发展，光那个念头就让他感觉汗毛倒竖。或者——那感觉也可能是因为汗水在皮肤上逐渐干涸。即使已经时近傍晚，这高温也几乎没有要降下来的意思。

“我听过一个都市传说，据说有个魔怪在守护你们的城市。”克拉克伸出双手食指往头上比了比。他的影子延伸到柏油路面上：一只蝙蝠的形状。

想什么来什么。布鲁斯平稳地吸了一口气。他可能听上去像是早就受够了这套胡扯。这样就行。

“那不叫都市传说，”他说道。“那叫纯属虚构。”

“哎，是啊。当然了。”

克拉克看上去微微有点失落，试图表现出对布鲁斯的澄清完全不在意的样子，但并不成功。他 **想要** 相信蝙蝠侠的存在。布鲁斯的身子不舒服地动了动，但这动作并不是因为他感觉到衣服被汗水黏在了身上。

他差点儿就要把蝙蝠战衣带出来了。他是想带的。那战衣本来有可能在他的后备箱里，距战场一千五百英里之遥，距他咫尺之间。

克拉克耸了耸肩。“魔怪什么的不是真的，但城里的民众是真实存在的。你不能说那是空穴来风，即使——即使这样的话那些事情听上去像是，我也不知道，像是超人类做的。”

上帝啊，听听他语气中的希冀之情。他想要 **相信** 蝙蝠侠的存在。

“也许吧，”布鲁斯敷衍道，语气中基本上一点儿附和之意都没有。他站直了身子，往车子旁边走了两步，突然觉得需要一点空间。

“那，呃，去加利福尼亚是有什么事儿吗？”克拉克问道。

布鲁斯在试图想出该怎么对他解释以及解释多少的过程中，放任四周的蝉鸣声填补沉默。

“没什么。”他最终答道。

“那你为什么要开到——抱歉，”克拉克拿手蹭了蹭后脖子，“冒犯了。我不是想要打探你的私事，只是有点好奇。”

“我最近失去了一位亲人。”布鲁斯立刻后悔了自己心血来潮的坦诚。但随之涌上来的纷乱情绪使得他吐露出更多心声。“我想休息一阵，清一清神。”

他伸手将头发往后一梳，又往车身上靠了回去。热浪渗进并融掉了他的骨头，他感觉站不稳了。布鲁斯后背靠住车身框架，而金属的灼热顺着薄薄的衬衫传到他的身上。神啊，这个地方跟地狱一样。

“哦，”克拉克的表情因同情而柔和下来。他抬起手仿佛想要去拍一拍布鲁斯的前臂，这举动和参加葬礼致哀的那些人一模一样——出于好心但没有考虑过他的个人边界——可之后似乎觉得还是不这样做为好，转而握起拳抵在布鲁斯的大腿旁边。“我——我很难过是这样的原因，节哀顺变。”

“谢谢，心领了。”布鲁斯不假思索地应道，扬头朝着一丝云都没有的天空望去。一只白尾鹞在空中盘旋。他闭上了眼睛，任阳光穿透眼睑，把视界涂成红金色。

“这很难熬，”过了一阵，克拉克开口道，“我明白的。几年前我的爸爸走了。现在想起来依然很难受，但是会慢慢好过一点的，我保证。”

布鲁斯可以告诉他，有的情况下是真的不会好过起来的。他尽可能不引对方注目地深吸了一口气。

或许，跟一个能理解这意味着什么，但又不会与他同负这沉重无比的悲恸的人，一个不是靠花钱找来听他说话的人倾诉一下能让他自己好过一点。或许，向一个日后再也不会见到，了解了他的悲剧经历也不会格外为之难过的人袒露几分痛苦是可行的。

“我的儿子。”他说道。他的声线没有嘶哑下去。

“哦——天啊，我真抱歉。”克拉克听上去吃了一惊。而没有其他人对此感到 **惊讶过** 。所有了解内情的人——他们可能早想过这是不可避免的事情。至于那些不了解内情的人，嗯。那孩子本身就挺难哄的，而什么人不好，让布鲁斯·韦恩照顾他？

布鲁斯喉间一紧。“没关系，”他说道，那是一句用来应付这种没有其他话可说的情况的弥天大谎。他转头瞥了克拉克一眼，朝他勉强笑了笑，示意自己是真心实意。

“你的——”布鲁斯顺着克拉克的眼神注意到自己左手没戴戒指的无名指。“你是一个人过来的？”

布鲁斯答道：“我儿子是收养的。”

这句话似乎最能让克拉克放下心来，好似布鲁斯告诉了他这一点就代表了某种程度的信任一样。如果克拉克由此得出了为什么一个布鲁斯这样的人——明显出身优渥，长相并不难看，快到四十岁了——还会单身的结论，他也没说出口。克拉克只是点了点头，双臂交叠往胸前一抱。

“在我爸——在他遇害之后，”他说道，“我过了好久才能去想要接受这个事实。马上就快十年了。我心里有个角落会一直自责，但是随着时间一年年过去，我慢慢也会没原来那么难受。”

“遇害？”这个词如同一颗珍珠般悬滞在空中。

“龙卷风。”

布鲁斯不知道克拉克是不是那种会把全世界的重担都压在自己肩上的人——那种会与大自然的伟力相抗，并认为自己应为其降下的狂怒而负责的人——但他相信他是。克拉克似乎倾向于为遇到的任何人的安危负责，哪怕是最为乖戾无礼的陌生人也不例外。

“那不可能怪你。”

克拉克把嘴抿成一条直线。“我们吵了一架，就在出事之前。我再也没有机会对他说对不起了。”

“相信我。说不说只是个形式。”布鲁斯说。“你跟他吵什么他不会原谅你？”

克拉克沉默了一会儿。一阵干燥的微风刮了起来，拂过田野，搅得玉米叶子沙沙作响。“你说得对，那不重要，”他最后开口道，故作轻松地笑了一声。“蠢透了的小事，但我依然不同意他的看法。”

“我觉得听起来那不是什么蠢事，”布鲁斯说道。“是你有坚定的信念。”

克拉克摊了摊胳膊，不自信地耸了耸肩。“我猜，在继续去做我认为正确的事情的时候一直能听到他在告诫我小心后果，跟我讲那该死的马的故事，也挺好的——”他突然摇了摇头，在一片寂静中格外响亮地拍了一下手。“好了，让我们把它开起来吧。”

布鲁斯站到一旁，在克拉克俯身往车前盖下探去时花了不起眼的一小会儿收束起了心神。他半心半意地期待着那些零件依然烫手，但是克拉克这回没搞出什么动静就拧开了散热器的盖子，而布鲁斯把手放在发动机上的时候发现，那机器是冰凉的，散热器上凝着水珠。

他皱起了眉毛。

“嘿，把那瓶水递给我？以及我卡车后面有冷凝液，我估计你没有吧。”

“遵命，长官。”布鲁斯拖着长腔道，而克拉克哼笑出声。

布鲁斯把那瓶水和一加仑的蓝色冷凝液从卡车平板里拿了过来，让克拉克加满水箱。当然了，用了不到一分钟就完了，都是他梦里都能做的基本维护保养，但这让布鲁斯有空去思考，去观察。

克拉克倾身向前时身上的亨利衫卷了起来，露出了后腰。

天哪。布鲁斯钻进了车里，但是没撞上车门，还把副驾驶那边的车门推开一条缝，不切实际地希望能通点儿风。车里酷热难耐，滚烫的皮革内饰散发的气味、他自己的汗味混着沾着机油的金属味道和似乎从发动机那边传来的臭氧味道让人烦腻欲呕。

克拉克关上了车前盖，拍了拍。“好了，”他大声道。

现在没有走得通的路了。发动车子，开口道谢，挥手告别。任何其他试图逗留的借口都会显得刻意而引人怀疑。布鲁斯转动钥匙打火。发动机轰地转了一下，但没被打着，而且接下来他越试图点火，发动机的初始转速越往下降。

发动机故障灯亮了起来。

老式车的问题。他应该开兰博基尼蝙蝠过来的，但第一次是宾利，这一次也必须是宾利。

他可以把故障的范围缩小到以下几种可能：火花塞磨损，电池没电，燃料空气混合不充分。大都是需要备用零件才能解决的问题。专业上说——大都是如果动手换零件解决会让他那不通机械的伪装被识破的问题。

克拉克弯身凑近了他的车窗，前臂搭在车顶上，手指有节律地敲了起来，与之同时布鲁斯呻吟一声，额头抵住了方向盘，完全无视胸中升起的轻快之情。

“可能是哪个火花塞烧坏了。”他顿了一会道。

“火花塞是什么鬼？”

“别管了。我猜你也没有备用零件。”

布鲁斯往后一靠，以一种特别漠不关心的态度耸了耸肩。

“谷仓里可能还有零件。我可以去拿过来，而且——嘿，你吃饭了吗？妈妈每次做的饭再来一个人也够吃的，如果你愿意来的话没问题。”

布鲁斯没有多少选择的余地。他可以让克拉克去拿火花塞回来，但在对方已经热心到这一步的情况下，这种做法就过分了，而且出问题的可能都不是火花塞。他也可以给汽车救援打电话，但解决问题可能要花好几个小时。他还可以在车里睡一觉，明天早上再去解决这个问题。

但他理想的目标是，能有机会多了解一下眼前的男人。

“嘿，来吧，带上你的包。”克拉克说道。“如果找不到火花塞，我就把你送到连锁的6号汽车旅馆去。虽然小镇里最好的酒店就这个水平，但要是在车里过夜你肯定睡不好。”

“你这小信的人哪【注7】，”布鲁斯回道，然后假装被克拉克的好客之情所打动。“你真是太慷慨了。好吧，就先让我换一件干净的衬衫。我是能打扮的得体一点的。”

“好啊，”克拉克说道。“那是，呃。”

克拉克站在布鲁斯身边，礼貌地挪开了视线，望向公路消失在天际的尽头。可布鲁斯还是转过身才脱掉了上衣。他肩膀上的烧伤愈合得不好，那大概本应该需要植皮的。

他在行李包中翻找起来。黑色衬衫很可能不是最佳选择，而且如果让阿尔弗雷德发现他在这种气温下不打算穿内衣打底，他就完了，但这件衬衫是干的，起码现在如此。他把汗湿的衬衫和背心塞进行李箱的角落里，然后披上了新衬衫，卷起袖子，随后，不管之前到底起没起作用，他还是又重新往身上喷了一遍止汗剂。

布鲁斯边系扣子边转回身来，正好捕捉到克拉克飞快移开的目光和侧脸上流露出的窘迫微笑。而布鲁斯秉着客观之心来看，他俊美非凡。

他把行李包从后备箱里拎了出来，然后在克拉克缓缓绽放的笑容和手臂夸张一挥的示意下，登上了卡车的副驾驶座。

 

【注1】公路催眠：指在高速公路上连续驾驶时，由于有效视野缩小，动态视力下降，速度感减弱，导致驾驶员大脑活动水平下降，表现为陷入恍惚。

【注2】堪萨斯乐队：从70年代开始流行的著名摇滚乐队

【注3】旅途乐队：70年代末到80年代著名摇滚乐队，美国史上最受欢迎的摇滚乐队之一

【注4】亨利衫：一种无领上衣，胸前有扣，看上去像无领的Polo衫

【注5】南达帕尔巴特城：Nanda Parbat是DC漫画中位于喜马拉雅山深处的一座秘密城市，是由女神Rama Kushna守护的圣域，世界上最好的疗伤和冥想胜地之一。其设定参考了香格里拉的传说，以现实中巴基斯坦城市Nanga Parbat为原型

【注6】40号州际公路：横跨美国中南部地区的主要东西向州际高速公路，东起北卡罗来纳州，西至加利福尼亚，不经过堪萨斯

【注7】你这小信的人哪：Oh ye of little faith，引自圣经新约，【太】8:26

————————

克拉克住在距离布鲁斯抛锚处二十分钟左右的地方。他以一种稳定到令人抓狂，离限速一线之隔的匀速开着车，宽阔的手掌握在方向盘上。收音机里当地电台喋喋不休，音量大小令人恼火，没大到可以让人理解的程度，又不够安静到能完全无视。他们向前开去，暮色扑面而来。坐在移动的车里却不在方向盘面前的感觉很奇怪，布鲁斯好几次不得不使劲眨一眨眼，以免被卡车震动和断续的音乐催眠。

他们驶近一座白色农舍，那房子在大片的玉米田中几乎像个陪衬。其周边坐落着六座附属建筑，出于某种田园乡村风格的必然，其中之一便是一座红色的谷仓。随着他们越开越近，道路上的沥青慢慢剥落，露出砾石，而砾石逐渐化为泥土。卡车那不尽人意的悬挂系统震得布鲁斯的牙齿格格作响。他们缓缓驶过一个邮箱，那邮箱上面的名字已被阳光和风磨蚀到看不清字迹，而收音机里传来的声音变得含混不清，时断时续，就跟有人在不停切换频率一样。等他们停下车，收音机电台的信号已经完全收不到了，而克拉克习以为常地关掉了它。

他们从房子的后门走了进去。“嘿，妈妈，”克拉克扬声叫道，推开了百叶门。屋里飘来的家常烹饪的香气朝着布鲁斯的胃直冲而来，而他的肚子不耐烦地嘟哝了一下，裹着加油站三明治没消化的部分翻腾起来。克拉克转头朝他咧嘴一笑，仿佛听到了他腹中的动静。

“别让门撞上，”一个妇人的声音喊道。

布鲁斯跟着克拉克进了厨房。厨房风格分外传统：奶油色的橱柜，彩色的贴墙瓷砖，斑驳的橡木厨房操作台——以及某些柜台桌板边缘处不同寻常，像是印在黏土上的指纹印痕一样的扇形纹路。一个贴得满满当当的软木告示板，冰箱上满是各种冰箱贴和照片。一个充满家庭生活气息，人间烟火的地方。

那妇人正在炉边搅拌着一锅闻起来像是墨西哥辣肉酱的东西。而一条上了年纪的金毛寻回犬径直朝布鲁斯跑来，低低地摇着尾巴。布鲁斯动作小心地将它的鼻子从他的裤裆旁推开。

“谢尔比，不要。”克拉克随口说道。那狗谢尔比不为所动，继续在布鲁斯身旁闻来闻去，然后突然对他失去了兴趣，嗒嗒地跑出了厨房，回到屋子后面。克拉克俯身吻了吻那妇人的面颊。“我带了个朋友回来吃晚饭，希望您别介意。您喂过鸡了吗？”

“克拉克，亲爱的，我跟你说过什么来——哦，你好。”那妇人想必就是克拉克的母亲，她把木勺横架在锅上，转过身来，双手叉腰，用敏锐的目光上下打量了布鲁斯一番。“你是从小镇外面来的。”她平静地说道。

“据说如此。”布鲁斯伸出一只手。“我的车出了点儿问题。克拉克停下来帮了我。”

“几分钟就回来。”克拉克说道，撞上了门。

“他是个热心的孩子。”那妇人温和地蹙了蹙眉。她在抹布上擦了下手，然后紧紧地握了握布鲁斯的手。“但他有时候可固执了。我希望他不是强拧着你过来的。顺便说一句，我叫玛莎。”

往往是这种细琐的小事让他措手不及。他几十年前就学会如何缓解这名字带来的冲击了，但可之前的情境柔化了他的内心，使他毫无防备。布鲁斯咳了起来，以掩盖内心的震动。

“哦天啊，这是怎么啦，”玛莎说道。“你没事吧？”她抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，把他引到桌边坐下来。不管怎么样，就算不是因为听从了自己的内心，而是为了把戏装到底，反正布鲁斯跟着她走了。

“没事。”他勉强开口道。“就是有点脱水。我们在太阳底下晒了好一阵儿。”

“是个大热天，对不？”玛莎道。“我给你拿点儿喝的——哦，该死，我的礼貌上哪儿去了，你怎么称呼呀？”

“布鲁斯。”他希望自己朝她露出的是一个平静的微笑。“一杯水就好，谢谢你，玛莎。”

“没问题。”她边说边拿出一个玻璃杯给他倒水，然后放了几块冰进去满上了杯子。“如果你愿意留下来吃个晚饭，布鲁斯，我们非常欢迎。你的车修好了吗？”她踮起脚尖，靠在厨房操作台上扬起脖子往窗外看去。

“还没有。”布鲁斯答道。那杯水很棒，即使他其实没渴到之前暗示的那个份儿上。他嚼碎了一个冰块，任其在舌尖融化。

“还没有呐，”她同情地啧了一声，重复道。“啊，天已经晚了。汽车旅馆还有点距离。客房里堆满了乱七八糟的东西，不过休息室里有张你能睡的沙发。不是什么高档货，但是还挺舒服的。”

布鲁斯口袋里的手机此时大声嗡鸣起来，免除了他需要立即回应，或者决定该如何回应这句话的麻烦。而玛莎转过头来打量了他一眼，看上去比他预料的还要惊讶。

“啊——稍等，不好意思。”他说道，然后走出门去接电话。但就算此刻已然暮色漫天，夕阳也已经化身为地平线上的一钵火球，可他一出门，热浪便再度扑面而来。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他应道。

阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来只是一团杂乱的电子噪声。

“你要断线了。”布鲁斯把手机从耳边拿开，快速检查了一下信号。只有一格。就算是这种荒郊僻壤，他的信号也应该不止如此的。布鲁斯往更开阔的地方走了几步。“阿尔弗雷德？”

又一阵杂音，但这不是那种由于信号接收不良而产生的底噪。这杂音中包含着一种奇异的韵律，一种带有某种规律的高频泛音，而且随着他离室内越远——或者说随着他离谷仓越来越近——而逐渐增强。他又往谷仓方向走了两步，在最后一格信号消失通话自动中断之前听到了一声清楚的疑问“少爷？”现在他的手机屏幕上显示着‘无服务’和一些难以理解的数据。但不管怎么说，他还是试着打了回去。

“由于当前服务区信号问题，您的电话暂时无法接通。”话筒中传来一个欢快的声音。“请稍后再拨。”

他回到厨房里的时候玛莎正在把晚餐往桌上端。而克拉克也已经回到了她的身边，分摆着盘子刀叉和纸巾。“你能接到电话还让我挺吃惊的。”玛莎边说边把米饭往一个盘子里盛，在布鲁斯坐下后把那个盘子递了过来。“这儿的信号近一两年来变得特别糟糕。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸：乡下欢迎您。

“我数据网的卫星信号特别好。布鲁斯说道。下一秒钟，他的手机便响起了收到新邮件的提示音。显然其数据传输能力比接打电话的能力还是强一些的。他在桌下拿出手机，划开了提示。

少爷：

我相信迄今为止，您的旅途依然平安顺利。

我打电话过来，是想要告知您迪克少爷对尼格玛先生那令人叹为观止的寻宝活动的调查进度，但您目前似乎正位于一个信号盲区。我认为以您硬件设备的信号接收能力，该状况实属非常。因此我自作主张，尝试分析分离此地无线电干扰信号的来源。

而此地所遭，您会发现，为字面意思上的天外横祸。数据分析如下。

您忠诚的，

阿·潘

[附件：21072006.pdf]

布鲁斯拧起了眉毛，把手机放回口袋里。具体内容他更愿意在旁边没人的时候私下浏览，而不是在餐桌边翻看。

“来，”玛莎把那锅辣肉酱放到了桌子中间。而布鲁斯注意到她用了隔热垫布来端锅。“随便吃别客气，布鲁斯——嗯，既然你今天晚上会住下来，你也来瓶啤酒？”

玛莎句尾询问的升调让布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛。克拉克正故作不在意地往一张松软的墨西哥玉米卷饼上抹着酱，他肘边一瓶百威啤酒的瓶壁上慢慢凝起了水珠。他耸了耸肩。“把沙发收拾出来比开车送你进镇子里省事一点。”

看来所谓今晚拿到火花塞也就是随口一说。很少有人试过这样一步步迫使他临时调整计划。这手段几乎有点可爱了。布鲁斯作迟疑状‘唔’了一声，想看看他们会不会得寸进尺。而玛莎直接把一瓶啤酒放到了他的面前。

“或者我也可以把客房清理出来，”克拉克快速补充道。“也不会太麻烦。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，举了举杯，喝了一口，下定了决心。“沙发就很好了，”他说道。“我在差得多的地方都睡过。”

“比如什么地方，”克拉克伸手去够牛油果沙拉的时候嘴角扬了起来。“三星级酒店吗？”

“克拉克。”玛莎真心实意地责备道，但她也笑了起来。

布鲁斯早就练出了如何伪装完美可信的微笑，即使这一次他脸上的笑容无需伪装。布鲁斯·韦恩已经习惯于人们拿他来开玩笑了。他琢磨着他们什么时候会认出他来。这是说，如果他们眼下只是出于客套跟他开了个这样的玩笑，还没认出他到底是谁。

“我年轻的时候到处旅行。”他说道。这么说不可避免会让他们问起具体轶事细节，不过这可能也不是坏事。布鲁斯已经喝掉了半瓶啤酒，但只吃了一口肉酱。“在树上睡过吗？”

“哎，你可别指望能只讲这一句而不告诉我们那到底是怎么回事儿。”玛莎说道。

跟他们畅谈起旅途中的故事总是很容易的，比如在喜马拉雅山里徒步旅行，等待曙光降临在群山之巅（他省略了次要的细节，比如当时他光脚赤足，无衣可穿，即将陷入体温过低的危机之中）；比如在绿意盎然的亚马逊雨林中用鱼叉叉巨骨舌鱼（口粮早就吃完了，苦等夜幕降临以通过星辰判断自己的方位）；比如圣彼得堡如真似幻的白夜现象（七十二小时未曾入眠，视线边缘已经出现了幻觉）；比如日落时攀爬乌鲁鲁巨岩所带来的宗教般体验（有人承诺如果他在天全黑下来之前攀到顶就能得到抗太攀蛇毒血清【注8】）这样的故事。

还有，当然了，在布拉格喝得大醉后的故事，在香港喝得大醉后的故事，在特拉维夫喝得大醉后的故事（还有，“你想再来一瓶啤酒吗？”玛莎问道）。

他一个与Catacombes de Paris（巴黎地下墓穴【注9】）相关的故事正扯到一半时——他讲的时候还在故意烦人，不时用 **法语** 补充着各种有伤风化的细节——玛莎压下了一个哈欠。

“我很抱歉要错过这个故事的结局了，布鲁斯，但我猜你那次还是找到了出口的。”她边说边站起身来。“我该上楼休息了，明天要上早班。”而她朝着克拉克道：“你上来的时候动作轻一点。”

“会跟老鼠的动作一样轻的，”克拉克在玛莎过来拥抱他道晚安的时候答道。

然后屋里就又剩布鲁斯一个人和克拉克在一起了，即使他跟克拉克共同度过了下午的大部分时光，不知怎的，眼下的情况依然让他紧张了起来。也许这是因为他之前随口开的玩笑，也许是因为他胳膊搭在椅背上，手里拎着瓶啤酒的模样格外迷人。

克拉克抬起一只手肘架在桌上，伸手撑住下巴。“有意思，”他开口道。“我最近正想着要出门旅行呢。”

“我推荐你这样做。”布鲁斯努力想从脑海里搜罗两句应景的所谓过来人的教导，然而最终出口的话语只是索然无味的套话。“这是寻找自我的上佳途径。”

克拉克的眉毛微微皱了一下，在他的前额上留下一道纹路，那纹路消逝得飞快，如果布鲁斯当时眨了眼可能就会错过了。“我希望如此。”

 

【注8】太攀蛇：陆栖毒蛇中毒性排名第三，澳洲毒蛇

【注9】巴黎地下墓穴：原文为法语，法国巴黎一处著名的藏骨堂，位于巴黎十四区的丹费尔-罗什洛广场，原为地下石灰石采石场。

————————

克拉克带着他去看了一下卫生间怎么走，然后把他领到了那间离客厅楼梯不远，今夜属于他的房间里。那房间门外右手边有一块地板松动了，在克拉克站在其上踮起脚时发出咯吱咯吱的响声。“好了，晚安。”他说道。“如果你还有什么需要，就——就敲敲门。我在楼上左边那间里。如果你还需要什么的话。”

“谢谢你今天的帮助，克拉克。”布鲁斯友善地拍了拍他的肩膀。对方皮肤的暖意从衬衫棉布下传了出来。“好梦。”

“好的，你也一样。”

这间小屋不太常用，证据是壁炉里引火柴上那层薄薄的灰尘，以及壁炉架上光泽黯淡的黄铜挽马装饰盘。沙发本身微微有股霉味，样子特别花俏，但总体上而言，这间屋子温馨宜人，光线昏暗，而如果布鲁斯愿意比一下的话，这间屋子比他睡过的很多地方，很多在他脑海中排名前列的地方都要舒服很多。

他脱掉了衣服，意识到了在陌生人的家里这样做会让他产生一种特有的违和感，而无论这家人多么好客都无法抵消这种感觉。但这个夜晚太热了，他没什么选择的余地。他在躺上那张沙发，拉过上面的拼布绗缝被之前打开了窗户。

手机屏幕无机质的白光点亮了房间。他打开了阿尔弗雷德发过来的那个文件，在其以能让2400波特率的调制解调器【注10】笑掉大牙的缓慢速度往本地下载时闭上了眼睛。在炎热天气下旅行并且维持住合理的社交人设让他疲惫不堪。而眼下，有人向他提供了能让他一夜安眠的房间，他便可以任自己被倦意吞没，并且确信比起在墙薄得跟纸糊一样的汽车旅馆里或者在自己汽车后座上过夜，眼下这一觉能睡得好得多。

但直到布鲁斯的手机在他胸前震动起来，他才醒悟到自己刚才已经不知不觉地睡了过去。手机状态栏告诉他当前是凌晨1点39分；才几天不按平日的规律作息，他的生物钟就乱了套。他带着几分恼意点开了文件。

文件里主要是一些数值数据，在他不常用的设备上重新排版后失去了原有格式，堆列起来很难分辨，但是其中一系列国际天球参考系统坐标【注11】吸引了他的目光。

他坐了起来。这里的无线电干扰确实是有缘故的。附近有什么东西在持续不断向外发射无线电信号——而那电波刺穿了柯伊伯带【注12】。

 

【注10】2400波特率的调制解调器：早期调制解调器，比特率为9.6k到19.2k每秒之间，传输速率缓慢

【注11】国际天球参考系统坐标：ICRS坐标，也称国际天球参考架坐标，是国际天文联合会目前采用的天球参考系统标准，原点是太阳系的质心，可定位天体。

【注12】柯伊伯带：是太阳系在海王星轨道（距离太阳约30天文单位）外黄道面附近、天体密集的中空圆盘状区域。

————————

玛莎把后门的钥匙挂在嵌在门框上的一个挂钩上，挂钩下面是一条条马克笔涂出来的横线，旁注着 **克拉克7岁** ， **克拉克8岁** ， **克拉克9岁** 。要不是布鲁斯觉得给玛莎上一堂家庭安全课是一种过于家长式作风的做法，他是有可能这么做的。但此刻他很高兴那钥匙没被她藏在某个抽屉里，以及谢天谢地，没挂在她钱包里的某个钥匙链上。

他打开了门锁，谢尔比汪地叫了一声，扬起了脑袋。“好孩子，”布鲁斯低声道。那狗尾巴竖了竖，随即垂了下去，然后便噗的一声坐了下来。

一轮上弦月朗照夜空，清辉般的银河横跨天幕。即使到了此刻，热气仍然像一位妒忌心强的情人一样紧抓着他不放。在房屋长长的影子的遮掩下，布鲁斯悄声无息地往谷仓行去。

挂锁已经有了年头，上面有点生锈了，但是因为经常用到而被仔细地上了油。布鲁斯用一根从身后裤兜里掏出来的别针把它撬开了。进去之后，他手机电筒的光芒照亮了谷仓的四壁。一排排置物架一摞摞盒子沿墙而立。角落里放着一辆翻扣过来的独轮手推车，周围环绕着一箱箱陈旧的电动工具，箱子里的电缆像内脏一样露在外面。一个装着钻头配件和一只套管扳手上的零件的盒子压在一堆满是油污的破布上，布下则是一个发动机气缸。按布鲁斯推测，这些都是乡村日常生活中被更替下来的杂芜之物。

他扫了一眼手机，证实了自己的猜测。一点信号都没有，而且屏幕上闪动着干扰的痕迹。是电磁干扰吗？布鲁斯皱起了眉毛。不管干扰源到底是什么东西，他现在就站在它的正上方上。

他用鞋尖划了划地板，然后用他敢使的最大力度在上面跺了一下。他不清楚声音在这里会传多远。地板上露了点儿东西出来；一小层尘壳被他的体重震了下来。一条笔直的边缝出现在谷仓地面的中心。那是一个防风地窖。

布鲁斯蹲下身子，手指沿着那条边缘摸索过去，找到了一个直角，然后又是一条直边——在那条边的中间发现了一个积满尘土的凹陷。拨去尘土后，凹陷处一个焊上的D型金属环柄浮现出来。布鲁斯抬头望去，发现谷仓的椽子上悬挂着一个绞盘。

他把手指伸进环中，拽了一下。地板门几乎一动不动。

谷仓门口传来了一阵穿着靴子的脚步声。布鲁斯僵住了。

“你在这里干什么呢？”

克拉克声音平稳，但语气里有一丝游移不定。

“我觉得听到了点儿动静。”布鲁斯缓缓站起身来。他仔细盘算比较起备下的几个借口：一只被困住的动物？一个入侵者？但还是决定不要在这儿胡编乱造。显而易见，他是在窥察打探，再在这个问题上撒谎就更对不住克拉克的热情招待了。“不，这不是真话。你家谷仓的下面有东西在持续发射无线电信号，你知道吗？”

克拉克往前走了一步。月光，或者是什么其他的原因，让他的脸色苍白起来。“无线电信号？”

“这个信号覆盖了附近所有的无线电频率。”

克拉克一脸迷惑不解，那表情完美无瑕——微微皱起的眉毛，抿起的嘴唇——但这面具之下，有某种情绪一闪而过，从表面的迷惑中流露了出来。那是一种无论其千变万化，布鲁斯都有足够经验能分辨出来的情绪。

“这就是你这里信号不行的原因。你知道是什么在发射信号吗？”

“我真的不知道。”克拉克说道。要是别人就可能把他绷紧的嗓音归因为起得太早，或许连他语气中藏着的那丝戒备之意也归因于此。“你怎么知道这些事情的？”

布鲁斯把手机朝克拉克的方向递了过去。手机里不断响起短促而几乎不可闻的静电噪声，屏幕上满是变幻不休的像素符号，花成了一片无意义的活动马赛克图案。克拉克看了手机一眼，摇了摇头。疑惑的表情一点都没有变化。

他隐瞒了某个秘密。而布鲁斯断定，如果想让克拉克吐露出那个秘密，语焉不详地说一点事实真相可能会是个着手的好方法。

“我在电信行业工作。”布鲁斯说道。

“电信行业。”克拉克平淡地重复道。

“我的手机应该能连进网的。我只是试图找到它连不上的原因。”

“哪怕是在深更半夜？”

即使这个问题真存在什么说得通的解释，布鲁斯也没想出来。他只是让自己和蔼亲切的面具滑落了一角，刚够让人分辨出来的一小角。克拉克相当喜欢他白日里的模样，但黑夜中他血脉里蝙蝠的歌声会更加响亮。而他也不吝于去利用克拉克的不安。他朝对方逼近了一步。“你怎么知道我在这里的？”

“我听见你起来了。”克拉克没动。他的声线带上了一种命令式的口吻，而对此布鲁斯并没完全做好准备。“不要拿一个问题回答我的问题，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯特么相当确定自己没弄出声响。

或许克拉克当时在楼梯上。他对自家的房子足够了解，能够无声移动，记得在晃动的台阶上放轻脚步，在布鲁斯潜出房屋时于阴影中屏住呼吸。

克拉克，深夜中过来找他。下一步会发生什么——轻敲一下门，无需言语，只有温暖交缠的指掌和在他们身下呻吟的旧沙发？他很可能可以凭色相从克拉克这里脱身。此念一升，布鲁斯的脉搏猛地跳了一下，而他谴责自己会这样幻想。他确信无论多么悄无声息，如果有人在暗中观察他，他都能感觉到的。

虽然他已经震惊地明悟到，如果克拉克反应过来的话，他很可能可以凭色相从布鲁斯这里脱身。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克问道。他的眉毛蹙了起来。

“谷仓下面有什么？”

“你还在来这一套。”

“我的问题比我的回答更有意思。”

“我不这么认为。”

“我可以问别的问题的。别以为我没注意到你的恢复能力。”

一阵漫长的寂静。克拉克如同一座穿着旧T恤的前拉斐尔时期风格雕像，一动不动，令人心神不宁。

“好吧。”他吐出一口气，叹息道，词语中带着颤音，而那一刻布鲁斯以为会听到一个坦诚的答案。“好吧，我不清楚，可能——爸爸过去喜欢玩业余无线电，搞一搞地月地通信【注13】什么的，可能和这个——”

“你没明白，”布鲁斯说道。“这是个发往深空的电磁信号脉冲。不是什么天杀的业余无线电台。”

克拉克的眼睛睁大了，身体仿佛触电般抽触了一下。“它在往太空发射信号？它——它为什么会这样？它是——它是在发送信息吗？”

“它是 **什么** ？”布鲁斯缓声道。“地板门下是什么？”

克拉克皱起了眉毛。“布鲁斯——你是什么人？”他问道。“你是NASA的人吗？”

布鲁斯寻思着为什么 **NASA** 会让他听上去那么害怕。

“不，你当然不是了，这念头太蠢了。”克拉克说道，声音依然颤抖。“所以说，你是哪儿的人，政府的人？特种部队的人？你有那种气质。他们是派你来——”他突然掐断了自己的话语，下巴上一条肌肉绷紧了。无论他在惧怕什么，那惧意都失控了，并把他径直推进了痛苦的深渊。

布鲁斯心头突然涌上一阵同情之意，虽然说他同时也开始利用起这同情心以达到目的。“听着，克拉克。”他开口道，伸出一只手放在对方的手臂上。克拉克没有躲开，但还是甩了甩头，仿佛在与自己作斗争。“我不是什么大人物，只是个无名之辈，但却是个能保密的无名之辈。”

一句善意的谎言，一句半遮半掩的真话；也许，日后他不必为此付出代价。

克拉克闭上了眼睛，上唇唇弓后的牙关咬得紧紧的。布鲁斯的拇指轻轻蹭了蹭他手腕内侧，而克拉克似乎作出了一个决定，人也镇定下来了。他抚上布鲁斯的手背，然后放开了手。

“向我保证你不会吓坏。”他安静地开口道。

“我没那么容易被吓到。”

克拉克再次坚定地点了点头。他蹲下身来，深吸了一口气，把半扇地板门完全拉开了，随后纵身一跃，跳过地板夹层，而布鲁斯有几秒钟大脑一片空白，心脏猛地跳到了嗓子眼里，试图估计出克拉克到底有多强大，才能如此举重若轻。

克拉克在布鲁斯跳下来前点亮了一盏煤油防风灯，拉开了落满尘埃的罩单，一个精工制作的圆形雕塑露了出来。它表面蜿蜒的纹路上积满了厚厚的灰尘。布鲁斯用手抚摸着它，直到上面露出油光闪闪的金属光泽。这和他以前遇到的任何事物都不一样。

“这是——”他开口道，然后在完全领悟到自己眼前的东西到底是什么后彻底忘掉了问题的后半句。

那跟雕塑一点关系都没有。

“我也是被收养的。”克拉克说道。

 

【注13】地月地电台通信：地球-月球-地球通信（EME，Earth–Moon–Earth communication）是一种无线电通信技术，地球发射机发送的无线电波传播通过月球表面反射传输给地球接收机。

————————

“我三岁就开始帮妈妈开罐子了。”克拉克背靠着那东西——那飞行器，那 **太空飞船** ，手掌按在它有机质般的弧线上。“我八岁的时候无意扳弯了学校里的攀爬架。谁都没弄明白是怎么回事。”

布鲁斯广博的知识库里的一切都告诉他这不可能，或者概率小到跟不可能没有区别。他不能就这么推翻世间常理打乱有序造化，然后把这个新发现像从沙发底下发现的一块旧拼图一样填进自己的世界观里。这特么是一整板全新的拼图，可他还在试图将其塞进一张已知的图景。

克拉克确实是有一种超凡的气质，这气质可不仅仅是源于他非凡的相貌。

他意识到克拉克的故事已经讲到了尾声，那曾把一辆校车从河里拉出来的故事是他解释的一部分，但这解释本身回答不了什么问题。而克拉克现在望着他的眼神似乎有点后悔，有点沮丧。到目前为止，布鲁斯对他揭露的真相一直保持着沉默。

“说句话。”克拉克说道。

“你是个外星人。”

“说句让人更安心一点的话。”

“不可思议。”布鲁斯语气没有起伏。他还没完全接受这真相，但已经能点滴感受到它对他所产生的宇宙级影响。无以伦比的影响。他转向那艘飞船，把手放在其表面上一个波浪状的花纹上。“我可以看看里面吗？保证不碰任何东西。

如果克拉克对布鲁斯似乎对这艘飞船比对他更感兴趣感到吃惊的话，他也没有表现出来。布鲁斯估摸着他一生的大部分时间都在试图避免别人的注意。克拉克沿着某个浅浮雕纹路的回环摸索了一下，飞船的舱顶便无声地滑开了——没有液压的嘶嘶声，也没有内部机械的磨擦声。布鲁斯发现自己屏住了呼吸，仿佛指望里面会涌出一股不适合人类呼吸的气体。

“想要我搭把手吗?”克拉克问道，然后还没等布鲁斯拒绝就抓住了他的腰。他双手的触感和指掌间的力量使布鲁斯喘息着吐出了屏住的那口气——然后克拉克像举起一袋麦粒一样毫不费力地把他举了起来。

“天——”布鲁斯发现自己被放进了看起来像飞船座舱的空间里。他勉力恢复镇定，过了一会儿，才把血管里突然上涌的血液压了回去，然后瞪着下面露出顽皮一笑的克拉克。“这可 **不叫** 搭把手。”

克拉克耸了耸肩，面对他的愤怒显得很平静。然后他弯下膝盖，然后不知怎么一跳，便跳上了飞船船顶，然后在弧型舱盖的顶端蹲伏下来，那飞船在他身下微微晃了晃，而后便不动了。座舱里站不下他们两个人，所以克拉克顺势往前一趴，下巴支在前臂上，凝视着望着他的布鲁斯。

“你老家是哪儿的?”布鲁斯说。

“堪萨斯。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我明白你什么意思。我是什么生物。”

“我就是不想这样措辞。那好吧，你是什么生物？”

“我不知道，”克拉克答道。“这就是为什么我想出门旅行。如果我降落到这里，也许还有我——我族的其他人也落到了这颗星球上。”他顿了一下。“也许我不是孤身一人。也许别的地方有人能告诉我，我的来历。”

他的眉毛皱了起来。煤油灯微弱的灯光在他脸上投下长长的阴影。布鲁斯产生了一种冲动，一种想要伸手触碰他的强烈冲动。但他没有那样做，而是弯下腰去仔细观察飞船的内部。

“我不确定按这艘飞船的原设计，它是不是一艘可驾驶的飞船，”他说道，将手掌悬在他预期的飞行控制装置所在的位置。而就像知道布鲁斯对这艘飞船是否真是外星飞船还有疑问一样，一串如滚珠轴承里的滚珠一样的银色小球喷涌而出，朝他的手心飞去。他出于本能猛地躲开了这些小球。而它们哗的一声回归了液体般的休眠状态。“据我所知，它更像是一个逃生舱。”

“好极了。我是从母舰中被弹射出来的。”一阵摩擦的声音响起，克拉克往座舱里探了探。“据你所知，嗯？六个小时之前你连火花塞是什么都不知道。你展露出来的那一面也不是你本人真实的模样，对不对，布鲁斯？”

“有人表里一样吗?”布鲁斯心不在焉地答道。他又慢慢地伸手凑近那片空间，小球们旋转起来，仿佛他的动作扭曲了约束它们的磁流，它们彼此碰撞排列，组成了一个同样难以理解的新形状。

“我知道这很酷炫高端，”克拉克说。“但请不要再折腾这船了。”

布鲁斯举起双手让了步。他原以为能凭直觉一定程度上理解一下飞船的系统，但就目前的情况来看，他把谷仓炸得粉碎的可能性和成功调低信号强度的可能性一样高。这里甚至没有能让他顺走并融入自己的武器库的东西。他怀疑这飞船的各种操控装置是根据实时需求同步生成的，他除了一口袋不会动弹的小球外什么都带不走。

布鲁斯爬出座舱，发现克拉克已经落到了地上，并向他伸出手来。

“你知道，这有点儿瞧不起人了，”布鲁斯感觉到那双手再次扶住他的腰，把他举下来的同时开口道。为了保持平衡，他抓住了克拉克的肩膀。“我能跳下来的。”

“我没有冒犯的意思。”克拉克的语气听上去很诚恳，但他并没有马上把手从布鲁斯腰间移开，最终放手时拇指拂过布鲁斯的臀骨。“来吧，我想给你看点儿东西。”

“这个夜晚还能再奇妙一点吗？”布鲁斯说：他不确定自己这句话是想表示讽刺还是在暗中调情，抑或只是一名早已神迷目眩的男人的悲叹。

————————

“这就是我们争吵的原因，”他们漫步穿行在一排排玉米中间时克拉克说道。夜风很热，空气中能闻到作物生长的味道。“我可以做到的事情有那么多，能帮到很多人，但是他认为这个世界会害怕我，而我还没有为此做好准备。如果我想帮忙，那就应该保持低调，藏身人群，去务农就很有帮助了。”

他用食指和拇指夹住一片玉米叶，往上面吹了一口气。一层白霜在叶面上蔓延开来。他轻轻一弹，那叶子就变成了一团冰冷的微粒。

“他为你担心。”布鲁斯摸了摸那片叶子破碎的边缘，把沾染上的湿气带到鼻前唇边。只有水汽，绿色冰冷的水汽。

克拉克耸了耸肩，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里。“是的，他是为我担心。而我跟他说他不是我真正的父亲。他说这句话那种状似不在意的口吻丝毫没有掩饰住他内心的黯然与遗憾。“所以，如果你想知道的话，混蛋的青少年绝对是一种宇宙常数。”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯知道自己现在找不出什么能安慰他的话，但无论如何还是觉得一定要说点什么。“他会原谅你的。”

“你总是这么说。”克拉克瞥了他一眼。“我不需要他的原谅。我只是想让他知道我很抱歉。

那句话像一拳打在布鲁斯的胃上一样。布鲁斯了解到克拉克的能力后能更加清晰地分辨出他话中的潜台词。从他那里，布鲁斯见到了与自己一样的负罪感：我本可以救下他的。

“这并不是让我留在这里的全部原因。我不能放着妈妈一个人不管。但我也不能永远隐藏下去。我的能力总是藏不住的。而即使我以为已经摸清楚了自己的各种能力和其上限，可一旦一种新能力冒出来我的生活就又被祸害一遍。当我第一次发现我可以X光透视时——那段时期非常可怕，眼前到处都是骷髅。”

布鲁斯感到自己脸上的血色消失得一干二净。从见面那一刻起，他骨子里的秘密可能便在对方眼里昭然若揭。那只蝙蝠清晰地刻在他身体内的每一条伤痕、每一道骨折线、每一根固定钉和每一块固定板上。“你能看到——”

“别担心，我已经能控制住了，”克拉克扬起一边嘴角，他那善意的幽默感又回来了。“你的内脏属于你自己的个人隐私。”

难以置信的强大力量，难以置信的耐力，冰冻呼吸。温柔，富有同情心，温暖，能看穿他的身体。

“你还能做什么?”布鲁斯问。他自己都觉得自己听上去上气不接下气。

克拉克的脸亮了起来。“看。”

他把手从口袋里掏出来，重心转移到一条腿上，然后倾身切换了一下重心，好像在做热身似的。他原地高跳了六次——然后往前跳了出去，清空了挡在他路线上的玉米。布鲁斯数了整整四秒钟，才听到他‘砰’的落地声和植物沙沙的动静，而几秒钟后，他黑色的剪影在无尽的群星下再度现身，在农田上空划出一道弧线，乘风而归。

克拉克急滑过来停在布鲁斯身旁时轻‘啊’了一声，脚下差点没刹住，脚后跟在土壤中留下了一道长长的沟痕。他一边掸去身上的灰尘，一边大笑起来。

可变可控的身体密度，布鲁斯绝望地想道。选择性无视局部重力。但这没有一点儿用；他心中之前那么小心封藏的欲望一下子燃了起来，燃成一片烈焰。

“不可思议，”他说道，这一次的语气中带着一种无法抑制的敬畏之情，那敬畏如巨浪，带着可怖而让人窒息的灭顶般力量将他彻底吞没。他的声线都变了调。“你真是不可思议。”

“你知道还有什么吗？”克拉克走近一步，试探着把手放在布鲁斯的胸口上——他仅仅用了指尖，掌心则虚悬在布鲁斯的胸上，而布鲁斯的心想要跳进那指掌构造出来的空间里。“我能听到这个。”

“那你就知道了。”布鲁斯涩声道。已经来不及稳住心神了，他一定早就入了局。

“嗯哼。”克拉克倾身过来，然后顿了一下，停顿的时间足够布鲁斯阻止他的下一步动作。布鲁斯当然应该阻止的，但他反而屏住了呼吸，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。克拉克轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴角，他的鼻子蹭上了布鲁斯的脸颊。

布鲁斯抬起一只手，那手卡在了克拉克的衬衫里。这不是那种在艺术馆前厅里的调情或者纵容天真少女往他的领口蹭口红的日常经历，但他也不应该感到如此束手无措。“克拉克。”他开口道，绞尽了脑汁但最后只想出一个最愚蠢的借口。“我，你看，我三十六岁了。而你……”

“是个外星人？”克拉克的脸上浮现出一抹耐心的微笑。

布鲁斯起初估计他二十岁出头，但现在他发现对方身上有种二十出头的人不会有的担当。他年轻的面貌下隐藏着一种庄重的气质。或者也许克拉克还是那个从路边过来的人，而布鲁斯所感觉到的不同源于他的视角来了个大转弯。

“我们上高中的时候怎么做的来着?”克拉克说道。而布鲁斯保持了沉默，这是他人生经历中明显欠缺的那一部分。克拉克在空中比了个引号。“‘约会规则’，你的岁数除二，再加七岁？”

“有个算法也并不代表这不是唯心的胡扯，”布鲁斯略感无力地说道。

“也许吧，但我们的年龄差仍然在合理范围之内。我二十七岁，你可以放心了。”克拉克笑了笑，又吻了吻他，这吻就像第一次一样甜蜜，但却落在了他的嘴唇上。和第一次一样，布鲁斯没有阻止他。

他记得自己二十七岁时的样子。在那时，他已经被打磨成哥谭的模样，他内心想要的是极端的暴力。而现在克拉克带着犹疑的微笑轻触着布鲁斯面颊，想要的是更典型的这个岁数的人想要的东西。他可以把克拉克领进玉米地里，让他躺下，把泥土的暖意，以及克拉克的双手、嘴唇和身体的暖意纳进自己的身体。

布鲁斯攥住了克拉克的衬衫领子，试图让自己不要继续吻下去。他基本上成功了。“你知道我只是在委婉地拒绝你。”他说道。

“我知道，我知道，”克拉克轻声回答道，尽管布鲁斯在努力让这一切回归现实的轨迹，他的脸色依然那么愉快。“你只是路过，明天就会离开。”但我不想让你这么轻易脱身。”

跟他的一生里所做的各种普通或糟糕决定相比，这并不是布鲁斯最糟糕的那种决定，但这种情况他之前处理得好得多。他没有时间也没有资源去恋爱，但是这——不一定非是恋爱。这也可以是一次短暂的放纵。一时任性的自私。他是一个本能得到一切的人，但他极少能够获得他真心所愿。

（如果克拉克听从本心，成为了他想成为的那种正义力量，也许那本心也会将他带回布鲁斯身前。如果他找到了蝙蝠侠，也许他们能够相互合作。他将是一位强大的盟友。

或者：如果他需要让媒体的目光从布鲁斯·韦恩的某次行为失误上转移开来，他最愤世嫉俗的部分推理道，克拉克也能成为合适的转移目光方案。他无情地压下了这个念头。）

布鲁斯挽住他的腰，把他拉进怀中——克拉克任自己被拉进怀中——然后慢慢地、毫无歉意地吻了回去，仿佛他有时间这么做似的，仿佛他不打算明天就动身似的。好像这是他有权享受的一样。克拉克发出细微的沉迷声音，回应着他，好像他们离得不够近似的。而每次他这么做的时候，布鲁斯都忍不住将手指插进克拉克的发间，仰起他的头，继续加深这个吻。他有时对自己的自毁程度感到惊异。

“如果这叫婉拒，”他们分开时克拉克说道。“如果这——”他在布鲁斯的唇边吐出一口气。“这是犯规。”

“你是对的，这是犯规。我很抱歉。”

“不，你不是真心抱歉。”

“是，不是真心抱歉。”

“那还不如再来一次，”克拉克说着，把他拉了回来。这一次，他这样温柔克制地吻着布鲁斯，他变成了那个犯规的人。

直到布鲁斯在他的唇边呻吟出声前，他的克制是都是起效的，但布鲁斯又好笑又挫败的举止让克拉克的相应动作迅速升级，他一只手放在布鲁斯的脖子后面，抓得过紧了一点，另一只手按住他的肩膀——然后，布鲁斯又领悟了一个事实。克拉克可以抓住他的手腕，而抓住他的手将如铁铸一般无法摆脱。克拉克可以把他按在这里，可以把他钉在干燥的堪萨斯泥土上，而布鲁斯特么一点儿阻止他的办法都没有。

他不会这样做，但他可以做到。上帝啊——

“好吧，”布鲁斯喘着气，在事态进一步失控之前开口道。“我们应该回去了。”

“是啊，”克拉克应道，声音沙哑，露出一抹真的 **犯规** 的微笑，布鲁斯回想起之前的念头：无需言语，只有温暖交缠的指掌和在他们身下呻吟的旧沙发。他可以跪下来，体会克拉克的大腿在他的胸腔前绷紧的感觉。事后他那里的瘀伤可能会数周不散。

克拉克拉住他的手，领着他走出田野，回到农舍。

————————

他们在布鲁斯的小房间门口又亲吻起来，老旧的木板在克拉克脚下嘎吱响了一声，而克拉克先是吓了一跳，悄声‘嘘’了一下，反应过来后无声地大笑起来。他的大拇指勾住了布鲁斯的裤袢。布鲁斯捧住他的脸颊，抚摸着他颧骨的线条和漾开的酒窝。

他把这一刻铭记于心，然后切断了这个吻。

“我得睡一会儿，”他说道，“要不然明天我就会把车开进见到的第一条沟里。”

克拉克低下头，拿鼻尖磨蹭过布鲁斯的鼻梁，然后点了点头，貌似同意，但一只温暖的手依然滑进了布鲁斯的衬衫。如果他的手再往右挪一英寸，就会摸到一条凹凸不平的长长伤疤，那是一次几乎要摘除脏器的手术留下的痕迹。那只手的左边则是一片尚未痊愈的淤青。

“是啊，确实。我是说，我们这样是不负责任的……”

“操之过急。”布鲁斯的呼吸短促起来，闭上眼睛与欲望作斗争。他的拇指顺着克拉克下巴的弧度划过。克拉克的手没动。“我不会这样做。”

“那就多留一阵。”克拉克说道。

“我不能久住。”

“为什么不能？”

如果克拉克只是个俊美但没有任何超能力的普通人——布鲁斯可能会让这关系更进一步。然后，第二天早上，布鲁斯或许能够让克拉克相信是他占了一个悲恸之人的便宜，冷酷利落地结束这段关系。

“因为。”布鲁斯答道。他在彻底放开克拉克之前握上了他的手腕，然后又吻了吻他，道了晚安。

————————

玛莎去上班的时候布鲁斯便醒了。克拉克早就起来了，此刻正靠在厨房流理台旁边吃着切片面包。他对布鲁斯打招呼的方式是探询地扬了下眉毛，举了举手中的咖啡壶，而布鲁斯无声地朝他竖起拇指。即使他们似乎都找不出合适的话开场而安然接受了这无言的交流，这洋溢着家庭氛围的一幕本身却自然到让人不安。或者正因为如此，这一幕才自然到让人不安。

克拉克嚼着面包看着布鲁斯喝了完一整杯咖啡，并叼着那面包开到了距布鲁斯的车抛锚的地方的半道上，然后才将其咽了下去。

除了沾上了薄薄一层从田地里吹过来的灰尘之外，宾利车似乎没有因这计划外的抛锚而添了什么磨损痕迹。克拉克把备用的火花塞递到了布鲁斯的手里，而布鲁斯自己换下了坏掉的零件，拿起它检查起来，不再在乎维持什么不通机械的伪装了。那火花塞看上去像是被拧变了形。

他猛地合上了车前盖，靠了上去。克拉克伸手按在他的肩胛之间，那手如朝阳般温暖。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，屈从于自己的本心。

他从口袋里拿出手机，故意敲进了错误的密码，然后又重复了一遍。那手机震动了一下，随即开始格式化SIM卡，恢复出厂设置。这个地方已经离谷仓足够远了，信号强到能让阿尔弗雷德收到警报。布鲁斯回家的路上会跟他解释的。

而他意识到，自己已经准备好要回家了。

布鲁斯侧身坐进车里，开着门以抵御清晨越来越热的天气。他拧动钥匙点火，相当希望发动机响两下就熄火，希望能有理由说服自己在这酷暑下进退两难再留一天，但是那发动机低沉地轰鸣起来，恢复了运转。

“好了，”他平静地开口道。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“嘿，”布鲁斯把手机朝克拉克递了过去。他犹疑不决地接过了手机，疑惑地蹙起了眉毛，破坏了小心翼翼维持的空白表情。“我会给你发个联络号码。你要是有什么需要就打我电话，好吧？”

“没问题。”克拉克答道。

“以及，”布鲁斯在发动机的突突声里安静地补充道，“即使你不需要什么东西，如果你觉得想要，我也不知道，给我发点儿度假照片或者发个笑话也行，发什么都行。”

克拉克沉默地点了点头。布鲁斯把腿收回来放正，无力地‘哐’一下撞上门，然后立即摇下了车窗，以免窒息。克拉克俯身凑近，伸手拂过布鲁斯的太阳穴，上个月他在那鬓角发现了第一根白发。对他们这样刚认识的人来说，这动作应该让他感觉过于亲密了。

清晨的微风吹拂着玉米地，而布鲁斯对这个地方产生了一种不可思议的思念之情。太阳叠叠金光洒在如波涛般起伏的田野上，而他的心因渴望而缩成一团。

那渴望一定是在他脸上流露出来了。克拉克探进车窗，尽可能地紧紧抱了抱他，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“一路平安。”他说道。

————————

二十分钟后，布鲁斯在一个加油站停了下来。他握着方向盘坐了很长一段时间，然后伸手到副驾驶座下面，把用胶带粘在副驾驶座下的应急手机取了下来。第一条短信他发给了阿尔弗雷德，告诉他自己开始往回开了，以及他的另一个设备没落到别人手里。而第二条短信他花了特别长的时间决定该如何措辞，之后发给了那个所谓‘没落到别人手里的设备’。

最后，他决定发一排玉米，中间夹了一个外星人的表情符号。克拉克立刻回了条语气激烈的短信， **“你是认真的吗？”** 几秒钟后，发来了一颗桃心。又几分钟后， **“谢谢你，我都不知道这手机是不是一个昂贵的分手礼物。”**

**“我不是那个意思。”** 布鲁斯回答道。这是一个酸涩的谎言，但克拉克并不必尝到其中的酸涩难言。

————————

内心伤痕的痊愈过程是缓慢的，破碎的伤口靠点滴的小事一点点愈合，比如放在布鲁斯床头柜上的一瓶野花或一本头版书，或者靠某些更大一点的物品，像蝙蝠洞里的玻璃柜。那伤痛也如潮水般时有反复。某些夜里，他会对自己内心坚忍至此而感到恐惧，但不管他喜不喜欢，太阳总会照在他的身上，如常升起。而世界一如既往，滚滚前行。

克拉克一直跟他保持着联系，不过并不规律——他一离开飞船无线电信号的覆盖范围，就会发点儿东西，一句 **“嘿8 ^)”** ，或一张小麦丰收的照片，或者随口评论一下天气，那毫无例外是在为问一下布鲁斯当天过得怎么样而搭台。与此同时，他不认为布鲁斯对乡村生活的细枝末节不感兴趣，这一点让人颇为高兴。

布鲁斯给他发过码头上的海鸥，发过新年的焰火；还有一次，冒了个险，给他发了一张从最高的几只滴水兽之一上拍下的哥谭仲夏夜景。

有时他的手机会在凌晨三点响起来，而布鲁斯知道克拉克那时一定是在外面的田野里。 **“抱歉我知道已经很晚了，也许你睡醒以后会读到这条消息。”** 有时，比如不得不跟一个空有其表的约会对象一起抛头露面一整晚，或者清理哥谭阴沟寄生虫清理一整晚后，凌晨三点，他会回一条 **“没事，我也睡不着。”**

————————

**“嘿，看起来我能从眼睛里发射激光。”**

**“我都分辨不出来你是不是在说笑。”**

**“8^)”**

————————

他时常会想要故地重游，某个周末去一下就行。但记忆中的悲恸早已密密地交织进了他对那个地方的感情之中，他不确定自己去了之后能不能情绪如常地归来。某些伤口哪怕轻轻一碰都会重新撕裂。

————————

“晚安，谢尔比”

“他是一条很棒的狗。”

“是的。”

————————

[附件：达斯提狗狗.jpg]

————————

“我得向你坦白，”克拉克某天夜里承认道，线路彼端传来了他柔和的声线。布鲁斯能听到他在田野中深一脚浅一脚跋涉的脚步，拂过叶片的微风，远方的喷灌和持续不断的蝉鸣，那低低的虫鸣在他们的对话背景里模糊出一片令人放松的亲密。

“你故意破坏了我的车。”

克拉克的脚步顿住了。“你已经知道了？”

布鲁斯把手机夹在耳朵与肩膀之间，戴上了战斗手套。“我后来琢磨过来了。你意识到比起之前的不择手段，直接邀请我住一晚上会更好。”

线路那一头依稀传来克拉克喷了口气的声音。“什么不择手段。布鲁斯，我没有随便搭讪陌生人上床的习惯。我邀请你并不是为了那种目的。”他顿了一下，踏在干草的步伐声又继续了。“而且，我当时也不想那么冒进。”

“哦，把我徒手塞进你的太空船就算顶天——”

“好吧，好吧。”克拉克大笑着打断了他。“听着，你听上去像一个礼拜没睡而且短时间内也不打算睡的样子。”

“我睡过了。”

“在方向盘后面晕过去的时候不算。”

布鲁斯不置可否地唔了一声。他都能脑补出克拉克摇头的样子。要是那个克拉克开口，布鲁斯会听出他的笑意。克拉克的提醒有时声调恳切，有时语气执拗，而且常常伴着对他工作狂倾向的取笑——那工作狂倾向是布鲁斯煞费苦心地暗示出来的。克拉克猜测他今晚仍在办公室加班，而他没有纠正这这个误会。

起初，克拉克想要区分开他的疲惫与悲伤，并在这个过程中不经意地摸索出了事实真相。但即使克拉克已经明白了他全身心投入工作是因为丧亲之痛，这也并没有阻止他打趣布鲁斯这种工作狂的倾向。

“说到睡眠，”布鲁斯说着，掀开了面罩。“我也该回家了。”

“哦，该死，对不起——我总是忘记你那边已经很晚了。”

“几乎到了午夜。”他单手扣上万能腰带，上面的锁扣无声地一扣一震，启动了里面的防破坏装置。

线路另一端声音一滞。“你在穿什么？”克拉克问道，这不是句调笑，而是个疑问。布鲁斯对自己皱起了眉头。事实证明，想要准确评估克拉克的能力是很困难的，低估他的能力却再容易不过了。

他不留痕迹地切换进了久经考验的防御反击套路，“你不想知道吗？”然后在克拉克的笑声中放下了戒备。

“我猜我只要脑补就行，”克拉克说，这一次语气中的调笑之意明明白白。“晚安，布鲁斯。”

————————

一个早春的清晨，布鲁斯打开了他的收件箱，发现收到了一张喜马拉雅山上日出的照片。

接下来的十八个月里他收到了更多的照片：巨石阵，萨克塞瓦曼古堡，纳斯卡地画，普玛彭古遗迹，巴勒贝克神庙，复活节岛【注14】——最后一张照片来自埃及吉萨，后面跟着一句： **“我不认为是外星人修建了金字塔。”**

**“不管你在干什么，”** 布鲁斯写到， **“小心低调为上。”**

 

【注14】上述均为古文明遗迹，萨克塞瓦曼古堡和纳斯卡地画位于秘鲁，普玛彭古遗迹位于玻利维亚，巴勒贝克神庙位于黎巴嫩

————————

**“再低调一点。”**

[附件：毁掉的黄色卡车.png]

**“我发了火。”**

**“该走了。”**

**“你前面的路长着呢。”**

**“是那司机活该吗？”**

**“我不知道，差不多吧。”**

————————

**“正在适应船上的颠簸。”**

克拉克蓄起了一把乱蓬蓬的胡子，身上套着件羊毛针织衫，棉衬衫上沾了油渍，耳朵上的帽子压得很低，他低头避开了相机镜头。

不算他那自嘲的微笑，他这个捕蟹船上的新水手基本没什么惹人怀疑的地方。他的身后的墙上挂着一张清晰的阿留申群岛荷兰港地形图。

**“冥冥之中有什么在召唤我去北方。”**

————————

然后，他便如同一滴落入大海的雨珠一般，消失得无影无踪。

————————

布鲁斯一开始没多想。克拉克着手各项事务的优先级很可能因为海上生活而有所调整。但一周的杳无音信延长到了一个月，一个月延长到了六个月。虽然布鲁斯总是能将那丝希望穿进最小的针眼，但有时那希望之丝本身也要开始磨损了。

时光前行的步伐不为世事所动，他的城市四季轮换，六个月变成了一年——而后，五月的一个夜晚，布鲁斯按惯例监听的一条军事卫星通信线路突然繁忙了起来。DARPA（美国国防高级研究计划局）和美军北方司令部开始以一种疯狂的频率相互通讯。加拿大埃尔斯米尔岛上出事了，军方之前正在挖掘一个被掩埋在中新世冰层里的不属此地之物，而那东西当晚自己飞了起来，接连入侵了三个主权国家的领空，随后从雷达上消失了。

然后布鲁斯就明白了。

这突如其来的指引促使他立即行动起来，披上蝙蝠战甲时肾上腺素涌上他的身躯。他现在去，埃尔斯米尔岛上除了融化的冰裂和陷入恐慌的军方科学家之外什么都不会有，但如果他能跟上那飞船的尾迹——他确信那是一艘飞船，军方所提到的苏联潜艇的可能性被他轻蔑地弃之脑后——如果他能跟上那飞船的尾迹——

他在蝙蝠机里设置好飞行计划，然后起飞，而一升到巡航高度便切换成了自动驾驶。他本想着利用这段空挡差不多睡一会儿，但他并没有休息，而是一手摸出了手机，点开了收件箱。他发的最后一条短信在屏幕最下面一动不动， **“我时常想念你。”** 这条短信前后的沉默空白宛如心照不宣的拒绝。好吧，其人之道。

（他发那条信息的时候有点醉了，但还没醉到能以之作为借口的程度）

**“你的新座驾引人注目啊。”** 他发送道，仿佛他们正聊到一半一样。他没有期待回复，因此也不会因没有回复而失望。

————————

他根据各地空管局记录里的时间戳和坐标一路跟随着飞船的飞行轨迹，试图截住它，最终被引到了格陵兰冰盖北部海岸的某个地方，但这之后就要靠他自己了。他从冰原上方低空掠过，希望能找到飞船经过的痕迹：一条融化的冰带，或者是——

伴着一声音爆而来的激波让蝙蝠机剧烈摇晃起来，触发了几个警报，布鲁斯迅速将它们关掉了。机载系统探测出了冲击波的来源，而他猛地倾斜机身转了个弯以定位雷达上显示的那个不明飞行物，然后飞快地追了上去。雪片一阵阵地打在蝙蝠机的挡风玻璃上。而他降落时见到了只可能是埃尔斯米尔飞船的那个东西，随后便着陆了。

那东西不像是音爆的来源。它在地面上停放的时间已经足够长了，雪花落满了它的侧翼，模糊掉了舱体上似曾相识的有机纹路。

蝙蝠机如同冰原上的一滴油渍，机身因快速冷却而发出轻响，布鲁斯从上面走了下来。他带着几分小心，缓步接近埃尔斯米尔飞船，但靴子踏碎雪面的声音比他所希望的要响一些。寒风吹扬起了他的披风，一阵急雪扑面而来，刺痛了他的下半部分面颊。他穿着这身黑甲，感觉在白茫茫的天地间十分显眼。

他深一脚浅一脚地绕着飞船而行，希望入口一望可知，而实际便是如此——一个圆形的气闸，直径大约十二英尺，上面没有积雪。他用戴着手套的手摸上了其上精密的纹路，然后扯下了手套，用裸露的皮肤又试了一次。金属在当下的温度里摸上去令人不快，但他记得克拉克激活逃生舱的方式：他就是用手掌随意摸了摸。

气闸纹丝不动。或许他缺乏关键的生物验证。

布鲁斯检查了气闸的边缝，没能想出能够打开它的办法。他拿蝙蝠镖都插不进那紧闭的门缝里。他思考了一刻。蝙蝠侠主动前来此地可能有他的理由，但布鲁斯·韦恩是没法解释为什么会出现在这里的。

该死。他不能不试一次就回去。

“克拉克，”他开口道，吐出的呼吸在空气中凝结成雾。

回应他的只有北极的寒风。

**“克拉克。”**

同样，除了风雪别无他声。布鲁斯不情愿地盘算起克拉克压根不在这里的可能性有多大，以及这艘飞船是不是因为触发了某种外部、或者内部条件而自己飞了过来。该死。

他艰难地走回蝙蝠机里记录坐标。仪表盘上的指针跳动不停，屏幕充满条纹。如果他之前还在怀疑这飞船是否来源于克拉克的星球，现在那点疑心也消散尽了。它一定是在发射自己的信标。日后关注天外与此地的信号交换将是明智之举。

他起飞返回哥谭时风雪渐急，一场暴风雪即将到来。

————————

布鲁斯发现接下来的几天里自己的调查进度陷入了停滞：每一次新线索迹象的调查被证明是无用功，他心中的挫败感便加深一层。他正在调查的案件的进展在某种程度上减轻了这种感觉，但他仍然无法安眠，因而常常在城里巡逻到破晓。

阿尔弗雷德表达不赞同的方式是味道平淡乃至难喝的液体早餐，以及不那么隐晦地评论一个人为了合理工作最少需要多少睡眠时间。那天早上，布鲁斯对评论置若罔闻，并且在点亮屏幕时把那杯早餐还了回去。他的一个浏览器页面定向到了格伦·伍德伯恩的博客【注15】。

“我知道你依然有所怀疑，但是整件事情已经不那么像是个笑话了，”他边说边把那杯子远远推到桌面的另一头。杯子里剩下的液体立刻开始凝固起来。

“正相反，”阿尔弗雷德说道，“虽然很让人难堪，但这一次可能是我要咽下前言了。”

“希望你别觉得那前言太苦。”布鲁斯快速扫过屏幕上的文章。他捕捉到了几个关键词： **被冰川掩埋的不明之物** ； **并非来源于地球** ；以及反复出现的 **拯救者** 一词。这回并不是伍德伯恩通常的那种揭发黑幕的阴谋论笔法。他当时是对的，该死。克拉克去过埃尔斯米尔。而布鲁斯想到他们可能擦肩而过。这念头在他心中燃起烈焰，他不得不站起来走动以缓解情绪。

不过克拉克又找到了一条他出身的线索，虽然那线索埋在至少两万年前的冰层里。而布鲁斯则一定会把那线索的来龙去脉搞清楚，交还给他，虽然这可能需要他调查不少东西。他想象着这个过程，感到了一阵感同身受的满足。

他回到了桌前，放慢了速度，又通读了一遍伍德伯恩的文章。文章中的消息来源是匿名的，并且看样子也准备匿名下去——但即使这篇文章证据坚实、文笔专业，文章揭露的内容在常人眼里也并不可信。布鲁斯针对作者开发了一个算法，从语法角度分析特征词串，并将其与他媒体文章库里的海量文章进行对比，最终得到了一张可能的作者名单。

 

【注15】格伦·伍德伯恩：Glen Woodburn，MoS中代露易丝发表超人相关文章的博主

————————

作者是一位专业人士。几天后，那特别可怕的外星广播一播，伍德伯恩就交代出了露易丝·莱恩的名字。那广播信号覆盖了这星球上能收到信息的所有设备，其中包括布鲁斯正在使用的几台监视屏。

当时首先是蝙蝠洞的灯光灭掉了，布鲁斯微骂了一句，但并没立刻上心起来。然而几秒钟后，备用发电机组没能启动，他的屏幕开始闪烁，布鲁斯皱起眉头，坐直了身体。如果冷却系统停止了运行，他那将近七千万次处理能力的机器将很快烧掉。

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德一边爬上夹层，一边在工装裤上揩了揩手，很可能是想吐槽一下电费。无论他正在蝙蝠车上修补什么，都因停电而被打断了；下面的洞穴漆黑如墨。

“怎么回——”布鲁斯开口道，但被他的系统像静电放电一样的一声尖鸣打断了。显示屏上出现了道道条纹，几何状的象形符号从电磁噪声中浮现出来，并迅速被其吞噬。键盘不再有反应，但他还是按下了设定好的一键记录键，希望自己能记录下这不知道到底是什么的鬼东西，之后从中提取到一些有用的内容。

电磁扰动的图像化为了文字：你并非独身一人。

“是你朋友的朋友？”阿尔弗雷德问道，与之同时，一张因画面撕裂【注16】而变形模糊的类人生物面孔出现在屏幕上，自称佐德将军。它命令地球领导人将某个名叫卡尔-艾尔的人交到它的手中。

不祥的预感让布鲁斯的脊椎一冷。“我有种感觉，”他说道，“我朋友的这位朋友会是我们的敌人。”

“你们星球的命运，”佐德庄重开口，“掌握在你们自己手上。”

 

【注16】画面撕裂：Screen Tearing，指显示器把两个或更多的影格（frame）显示在同一画面上，显示效果如拼接。

————————

他翻寻出了露易丝·莱恩的电话号码，前几次打过去都是忙音，但最终打通了这个电话，对方接了起来。一两秒钟里背景是办公室的噪音：日常交谈声，键盘的敲击声，其他电话的响铃声，之后一位听上去已经烦透了的女声应道：“这是露易丝·莱恩的号码。”

“莱恩小姐。”布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞中边踱边说道，一手伸进发丝之间。她笔下对克拉克和他的英雄行为满是溢美之词，这让他的措辞变得谨慎起来。“我想跟您说一下——”

“哦，我不是露易丝，”那女人答道。“露易丝，呃，有事。”

“你不是露易丝——请问你怎么称呼？”

“詹妮。”

“詹妮。你好，詹妮。听我说，我需要跟露易丝·莱恩通话，你能告诉我——”

“是啊，你跟所有人一样都要跟她通话。拿个号吧。”

布鲁斯舌头顶住口腔上壁数了三秒，然后语气平稳地开口道：“能请你转告她布鲁斯·韦恩打了电话吗？我想尽快联系上她本人。”他稍微考虑了一下，补充道，“这件事跟我们一位共同的朋友有关。”

“……哦，”詹妮说道，她笑声轻快，但略带紧张之意。“您是愿意留一条信息，韦恩先生，还是想留一下您的电话号码？我会——”

“我的电话号码，嗯。”布鲁斯强行往语调里添了一道带着调笑之意的转折。“不用了，她的罗乐德斯盒【注17】里应该已经有我的个人信息了。”

“是啊，可能吧？等她——您知道，回来以后，我会告诉她您想联系她的。”

“谢谢你，詹妮。”

“不客气，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯听到她把电话从耳边拿开，边喊“嘿，史蒂夫，什么叫罗乐——”边挂上了电话。

 

【注17】罗乐德斯盒：Rolodex，品牌名，由于北美市场占有率极高，成为名片便笺盒的代称

————————

当天下午，斯莫维尔镇爆发了一场小规模战斗，而布鲁斯监控的多条军事卫星通信线路顿时都繁忙起来。军队开始出动，参加不同战场的战斗，至少有一架直升机坠毁——某一刻，一条疯狂的杀敌一千自损八百型的广播让布鲁斯的指甲嵌进了掌心。他们一直提到一个“蓝大个儿”。很快他便悟出那是军方对克拉克的代号。从布鲁斯听到的内容来看，克拉克没能控制住事态。

布鲁斯翻阅起手机里克拉克的信息，直到找到了他要找的那一条：一个固定电话号码。 **“就是以防万一。”** 克拉克的下一条短信写道。而布鲁斯猜测克拉克在给他留电话号码时不会预料到眼下情况的危急程度。

他拨了过去，而对面一直没有人接，一直没有人接；今天不是人们会接那该死的电话的日子。就在他要挂掉重拨的时候，玛莎终于接起了电话。她听起来既忧心忡忡又不耐烦，虽然如果她还愿意寒暄两句的话估计也是这个效果。“你是哪位？”

“是——”布鲁斯停顿了一会儿。她还会记得他吗？五年前，他曾短暂地以客人身份坐在她的餐桌旁边。他不知道克拉克会告诉她多少事情，是否会向她提起布鲁斯以维持那段记忆。“我是——你儿子的朋友。”他说道。

“是吗。哼，我儿子的朋友我都认识，但是我可没听说过你。”玛莎不容分辩地说道。“日安。”她格哒一声挂掉了电话。

那好吧。布鲁斯长长吐了一口气。

农场那边的状况显然让人担忧。那边可能已经满是试图掩盖事态的军队行动人员。有可能他们也要求玛莎这样做，但更有可能的是玛莎自己的保护欲非常强烈。这就意味着基本不可能通过她联系到克拉克了。

————————

布鲁斯的下一步是紧急安排跟科德工业和莱克斯集团的人开会。毫无疑问事态在进一步恶化，而韦恩集团眼下没有军方的订单合约。如果他想要更具体的情报来决定接下来该做什么，就必须去找一些盟友。

然而，一场外星侵略战在哥谭和湖畔宅邸之间打响了。

一艘巨大的太空船降落在印度洋上：其目的一目了然。另外一艘一模一样的飞船随即也现了身，悬停在大都会的上空，以抹去一整片城区作为其征服世界的开端。

布鲁斯抵达哥谭时阿尔弗雷德已经为他安排好了一架直升机。他简短地向科德工业的代表道了歉——卢瑟的代表还没确定会不会来，更别提来没来了——然后不到二十分钟就飞到了大都会。阿尔弗雷德在他耳畔转述了所知道的情报：有些细节跟军方的信息相符，有些则不然。布鲁斯心不在焉地在手机上点开了一条杰克发来的星标信息： **韦恩金融已疏散。**

他脱下外套，松开领带，跳下了直升机，然后奔跑起来。

他强征了一辆吉普车从码头开到了市中心，一路闯过由煤气主管道爆炸、大块坠落的砖石和一架不可能是F-35的坠毁战机层层交织而成的封锁线，直到遇上了一群没有发挥一点儿自保本能，阻塞了道路的市民。他们仰望天空，目光呆滞。

布鲁斯下了车，顺着他们的目光望了过去。他瞥见了两个人影，一个红蓝相间，一个一身黑衣，他们从空中掠过—— **飞过** ——布鲁斯的目光紧跟着他们的下降角度，然后，目睹他们如不受阻碍一般优雅地穿过了摩天大楼的其中六层，从另一面飞了出去。玻璃和砖块像血液从一条切开的动脉一样喷涌而出。

那是布鲁斯平生所见最令他震惊，也是最可怖的场景。

克拉克——天啊，这么久没见的克拉克，但布鲁斯没空为他停下身形。克拉克在大都会的上空横冲直撞，试图控制住他的对手——佐德？——他抓住对方的手法十分生涩。而布鲁斯能从他的动作中看出崩溃和绝望。他既不是战略家，也不是战术家，而整个城市因此遭受苦难。

布鲁斯只能眼睁睁地看着这一切，他的心在喉咙里怦怦直跳。佐德抓着克拉克的披风把他甩了起来——一条披风，天哪——然后把他扔进了韦恩金融总部泛着光芒的玻璃窗里。不一会儿，一束炽热的光芒向外射了出来，那可怕的高温烧断了大楼的一角。蒸发的混凝土散发出的粉尘气味刺痛了布鲁斯的鼻子。

他几乎无法理解破坏的规模。想到伤亡人数会使他动弹不得。韦恩金融大楼塌砸到街上，坍倒时传来一阵比雷鸣还响亮的声音。砖石碎片在他周围不断下落；尘埃漫过了大都会市中心闪亮的玻璃门面。那尘埃遮住了天空，将正午变成了黄昏。

而那艘外星飞船悬停在天际之上，其引擎轰鸣的巨声震动着布鲁斯的骨髓。这震动强而有力，激起了他内心中原始的恐惧，那恐惧像蜘蛛一样轻捷地在他的后脑中窜动。但如果说有哪项性格弱点布鲁斯学会了如何驾驭，那就是恐惧。

他往漫天尘埃中奔去。

闪电划过天空，划过他的头顶，飞船开始抖动，气压在剧烈变化。他周围的人骚动起来，仿佛刚从神游中回过神。布鲁斯长吸一口气，把肺填满，用肩膀顶了一个人一下，让他挪动起来，而其他人也跟着动了起来，他们先是跌跌撞撞地走着，然后开始跑动。

“离开这儿!”他喊道，“快跑！继续跑啊！”

大家都跑了起来，只有一个小女孩没有挪动步伐；她泪痕斑斑，满身尘土，闻声迷惑地转身望来，面容因纯粹的恐惧而扭曲变形，那是儿童独有的恐惧。她是人女，也是人子。她那玉米丝色的头发因静电而飘了起来。

另一栋建筑在他的身边坍落，一楼砖石先是仿佛不受重力影响地悬停了一刻，然后便砸到了地面上。而布鲁斯直视着不可避免的死亡。他的死亡可能会毫无意义，他的行动甚至并非出于理性抉择，但这种干脆清白的死法已经超出了他的奢望。

他冲进了引力波的范围里，把小女孩拉过来揽在腋下。而当他试图带着她往安全之处冲刺时，那引力波的吸力仿佛要剥掉他骨头上的血肉。他跑出去三步，也可能是四步，然后便被压跪到了地上。这是成真的噩梦，每一夜让他大汗淋漓但难以摆脱的噩梦——他无能为力，跑得不够快，攻击的力量不够重，尖叫不够响。

“快点，”布鲁斯喘息道，这时一股引力波把他身后几英尺处的一辆汽车压成了扁片，然后又像擀面团一样把它碾开。他的横膈膜顶在肺上，迫使他吐出一口气。“快点儿，克拉克。快点儿。”

他抱紧了女孩，将她藏在身下，脸贴在她头顶上，试图以此缓和她惊恐心情导致的大口抽气。沥青在他们脚下片片碎裂，随即飘浮而起，之后便定在了空中，仿佛时间已经停住了脚步。

“没事，”他嘶声道。这样无用而无意义的词语很难出口。她紧紧抓住了他的领带和背心。“会没事的。”

印度洋上的某个地方，洛伦兹的蝴蝶扇起了翅膀。

天上的灰浆沙泥落在他们身周——然后不动了。有难以承受的那么一瞬，引力波一丝不剩。布鲁斯吸了一口气，做好了迎接下一轮引力攻击、砖石瓦砾浮空而起、自己肺脏压成一团的准备。但那攻击并没有出现，下一息也没有出现，再下一息也没有。他意识到自己在大口喘息。下次估量即将降临的死亡时，他或许能想起这一刻来安慰自己。

烈焰撕裂的天空之上，黑零号像一只垂死的动物一样发出一声刺耳的尖鸣，船身上冒出了大量的电弧，把它自己烧成白热一团，烧进了布鲁斯的视网膜记忆中，然后，伴着一阵令人窒息的臭氧洪流，被吸进了虚空之中。

————————

夏日热浪里的哥谭闷热不堪。无情的太阳炙烤着人行道，将这城市里的阴影轰得躲了起来。布鲁斯光从下车走到办公室就出了一身汗，而这激起了他血脉中的记忆。他停了一会，站在那里让热浪冲过全身，然后迎着热意前行。

他的大楼的前厅光线黯淡而凉爽，空调的凉意抹去那热浪激起的熟悉之情时他视网膜上还飘舞着亮白的街景。他走进电梯，一只拇指摸上袖扣，以稳住心神，压抑住他不想要但仍在心中荡起的忧郁之情。那是一曲熟悉的歌的和鸣，悲歌着不可追的往事。

他恼怒于自己的心情，试图甩掉这种情绪。现在事情已经平息，或者某种程度上平息下来了，他没有理由不能再试着联系一下玛莎。或者，如果布鲁斯·韦恩有机会被绑架也行。假如他能策划一场扰民度最低但曝光率最高的绑架，就有可能吸引到超人的注意——

这太蠢了。布鲁斯要是不要面皮的话，可以直接爬到大都会最高的建筑上去喊他。有时，想到克拉克，想到他那悦目的微笑和悦耳的声音，他的神经便如钝刀割过般疼痛。

电梯轻乒了一声，抵达了他要去的那一层。

他的办公室感觉比往日还要朴素，那是一个长条形的简约主义风格的空间，屋子里的几幅百叶窗帘都合上了，挡住了清晨的阳光，其条状的阴影正好投在他的办公桌上。布鲁斯一幅一幅地把窗帘拉开，阳光洒了进来，把空中的尘埃染成金色。这对改善他的心情所起的作用跟他预料得差不太多。

上午的工作乏味无聊但还是有用的，刚好够让他从沉重的情绪中分心。给基层写邮件，联系想要面谈、反馈或者讨论跟进情况的项目主管，签一两份文件，参加一场视频会议，那会议上他基本被无视了，因此他利用这段时间自娱自乐，打探起一家牵涉到蝙蝠侠手头案件的控股公司。

大都会的灾难可以不关他的事，但他还是参入局中，从慈善基金中拨款支持救援工作，联邦项目和重建计划。他没有兴趣在那边多抢地盘，但想能顺势在卢瑟密不透风的控制中插进一根手指。

此刻尤其如此。鉴于现在那城市中心卧着一艘外星科技的结晶。

他闭上了眼睛，手指转起笔。那艘飞船切穿钢筋混凝土和轧制钢材就像钢丝切割黏土一般轻易。他的记忆里充斥着建筑倒塌时的巨响，骨子里满是呛人的尘埃和稠密的重力，将他压制在地面上的重力。

而克拉克不受其束缚。布鲁斯的噩梦源于了解超人比他能想象得要强大无数倍，以及如果他愿意的话，可以将这颗星球夷为平地，直至世间仅剩灰烬尘泥。布鲁斯知道克拉克不会这样做——但他也有自知之明。换种情况，换种心境，他可能就会走上一条让人不安的道路。

他的免提电话‘嘀’了一声，引起了他的注意。“韦恩先生？”他的助理说道。“您一点钟预约的客人到了。”

一个记者，想到他这里挖出点什么来搞大新闻。布鲁斯放下笔，往椅背上一靠。“谢谢，格蕾丝。让他进来吧。”

遭破坏的韦恩通讯卫星阵列引起了一系列公众关注，因为很明显许多相关服务都是直接或间接靠他的卫星网才能运行（而且，也因为毁掉了那颗卫星的是超人）。他对媒体的口径一向是，这卫星造起来很贵，修起来很麻烦，想起来让他很生气。而这已经是两周里针对此事的第五次采访了。之前的采访他都推给了别人，但鉴于《星球日报》一次不漏地报道了所有超人相关的新闻——而且还是寥寥无几依然正面评价超人的媒体之一——布鲁斯有理由亲自接受采访。来采访的人不是露易丝·莱恩本人，那篇神秘文章的作者及那张著名照片的主角，在那张照片里，她被超人抱在怀中，而他们身周是燃烧的城市。但这样的安排应该是再好不过了。

布鲁斯说不出自己对他们的关系是什么看法，但六年时间已经足够让任何人的热恋之情冷却下来了。他已经这么久没收到过克拉克的消息，这发展没那么出人意料。是布鲁斯更有理由被克拉克迷住而不是反过来。而承认这一切让他心情如坠铅般沉重。那沉重的感觉将他锚定在孤独之中，在他心里已经驻了很久了。

有人敲了下门，随后转了一下门把手。《星球日报》的记者慢慢挪了进来，一边低着头在他的单肩挎包里翻来翻去。他一只手攥着一只录音笔和一个笔记本，但是如果其另一只手接下来疯狂摸兜的动作在暗示什么的话，那就是那家伙依然需要一根钢笔。

“肯特先生，”布鲁斯耐心地开口道。

“请稍等。啊，在这儿呢，”肯特说道，最终从毫不修身的裤子里找到了一支笔。他抬起头来，“抱歉，你——”

布鲁斯猛地抽了一口气，其锐度能割破纸张。肯特的宽边眼镜或许是个不错的伪装，但那也只能糊弄布鲁斯一秒。

“是韦恩，”克拉克·肯特说道，语调因难以置信而升了半个八度。“你那时候是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“现在也是。”布鲁斯轻声道。细想起来，他出现在堪萨斯一片玉米地里的几率确实不高。他感觉一抹真心微笑要不受控制地浮上唇角了，然后决定任其流露出来。“克拉克，见到你很高兴。”

这句话轻描淡写得估计阿尔弗雷德都能感觉到。

“可布鲁斯·韦恩是个蠢货。”克拉克几步走到布鲁斯桌边的椅子旁，没等他发话就坐了下来。“我记得你说你是无名之辈，我记得你说你在 **电信行业** 工作。”他似乎对这一点格外在意。

“我涉猎很广。而据我所知，你已经跟我的一颗卫星打过招呼了。”

“确实如此。”克拉克说道，然后捂住了嘴，而后放下手大笑起来，最终说道：“布鲁斯。”他的语气中所饱含的感叹之情是如此强烈，以至于布鲁斯想要双手抓住他那件难看的格子衬衫把他从桌子另一端拖过来，不为别的，就是为了这么久之后，再次吻上他的双唇。

但这样做就太冒昧了。

他转而双手按在桌子上，开口道：“所以说，记者？”

“我喜欢这项工作，我还挺擅长的，它很有意义。这让我不用太惹人注目就能去事故现场。”克拉克答道。紧接着，在布鲁斯毫无准备的情况下转移了话题，说道“我非常抱歉，我弄丢了你给我的手机。”

“嗯，”布鲁斯很熟悉这套‘喔弄丢了你的手机’的说辞。“是怎么丢的？”

“我猜它先是被烧化了，然后掉进了大海。”

好吧，这种展开他还是第一次听到，而且其荒谬程度足以证明它的真实性。感觉这句话背后有一个会让布鲁斯翻起眼睛的故事。

“我其他地方没有你的号码。我不知道怎么能——怎么能再联系上你。”克拉克咽了口唾沫，快速吸了口气，然后轻轻笑了一下。“我以为再也见不到你了。”

“你不再回我短信以后——”布鲁斯顿了一下，琢磨该打哪张牌。“我的意思是，我注意到你跟别人交往了。”

“是啊，你和世界上其他所有人都注意到了。”克拉克说道，看上去不好意思极了。“那段感情没持续多长时间。”

“为什么没有？那姑娘看起来不错。”布鲁斯不确定这句简单的赞美值不值得他将其说出口所花的努力，但他总要努力一下。

“跟原来的原因一样吧，我猜。

“因为你是个外星人。”布鲁斯冒了个险。

“喔，直击要害，”克拉克道，“留点情面吧。”

“你有——”布鲁斯做了个手势。“我是说，有兼容性问题吗”

“你是在问我觉得你在问的东西吗？”克拉克看上去真心被这种他身体某部分可能和人类身体不一样的想法逗乐了。“没有，啊。我救了她的命，而她在我忙得一塌糊涂的时候帮了我一把，但是——没有她我做不到这一切，可后来我们就是，我也不知道，淡掉了。然后就没什么了。我们现在是朋友。”

“我明白了。”

布鲁斯把手伸进口袋里，然后走了出来，状似不经意，但实际每一步都经过了精心算计，以靠到克拉克那边的桌子上。他特别想继续问下去，而且完全知道自己为什么这么想。这一次他应该放低一点自尊的。

“你没跟我说过你能飞。”他没问下去，转而说道。

“你也注意到这个了。”

“很难错过。就像韦恩通讯7号卫星一样。”

克拉克看起来只是稍微有点不好意思。“你还有六颗呢，对不对？”

“这不是重点。”

“我——”克拉克微笑起来，摇了摇头。“你知道吗，我来写这篇文章是想要了解我到底搞了多大的破坏，看看能不能研究出什么补救措施。”

“补救措施。”布鲁斯重复道。“你把价值好几百万美元的设备送到地球同步轨道上过吗？”

“我把那设备送 **出** 了同步轨道，送上去能有多难？你准备好发射卫星的时候告诉我一声就行。”

布鲁斯揉了揉眉头。这句话可能就是一句笑话，但克拉克主观上完全愿意，客观上能做到得还要多。“我是随口开了个玩笑。”

“我知道。我不能帮私人企业做这种事情。我明显已经是立法机构的噩梦了。”

“那还是客气的说法。你一向能自己改写现实法则，克拉克。”

克拉克一定是听懂了这句话里的希冀之情，因为他望着布鲁斯的样子好像是已经知道了他这些年来所有和克拉克相关或不太相关的念头。布鲁斯感觉自己跟直接说出“我很想念你”没什么两样。他的心在胸腔里跳得那么厉害，几乎都疼了起来。

还有几个小时，太阳才会移到那个黄金角度，照到对面的楼面上。如果克拉克再晚一些过来就好了，那样他就有理由转身拉下窗帘。而现在，他只能直视克拉克的目光，坚持到底。

“那么，”克拉克清了清嗓子。至少他知道该什么时候换个话题，即使他不会委婉地换。“你认为我的披风怎么样？”

这貌似是个严肃的问题，只是他维持不住严肃的面孔。

“太艳俗了。”布鲁斯答道。“你想什么呢？”

“这是我的民族服饰。你是在质疑藐视我族文化吗？”

“我可以选择不那么温和的问题来质疑。”

这句话比他本意要尖刻不少，而克拉克还跟布鲁斯第一次见他时候一样藏不住心思。他得学着改掉这个毛病，布鲁斯在克拉克慢慢露出极度悲恸的表情时想道。

“我做了我当时能做的一切。”克拉克说道。“我对那些事情毫无准备。”

布鲁斯听出了他内心的挣扎和恐惧——恐惧于他做得还不够多，而那天他在空中的感觉和布鲁斯在地面上的一般无二：无能为力。布鲁斯认为他可以从蝙蝠侠那里学到很多东西，而他并不是第一次产生这样的念头。这种想法他理论上能接受，但想象要像克拉克信任他一样信任克拉克，向他和盘托出自己最本质的部分——他们日后亲近到这个程度并非不合情理，但想象中的画面也同样让他不安。

布鲁斯想象着与他背对背战斗，如双刃剑般击穿他们的敌人时的场面，然后默默地在继续顺着这个思路想下去之前收束起了心神。

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯说道：“你的族人，他们跟你所期待的不一样，对不对。”

布鲁斯眼看着克拉克绷紧了下巴上的肌肉，艰涩地吞了口口水。大都会目前依然遍地瓦砾，满目疮痍，街面上到处都是蹒跚而行的伤者。城市里没有人毫发无损地逃出生天。而日日见到这样的景象，居住在标志着他的失败的城市里——并且对这一切一清二楚，明白他手中所染的鲜血，感觉它所带来的痛苦——布鲁斯知道这样的压力压在人身上每平方英尺是有多重，而超人的肉身或许刀枪不入，他的心灵却绝非无懈可击。

克拉克双手搓了搓脸，将眼镜推到额头上。“对。”他的声音被手掌闷住了。“他们跟我所期待的一点都不一样。他们想要毁掉我在乎的一切。佐德强迫我——他强迫我——”

他叹了口气，移开了捂住面颊的手掌，额头上的眼镜滑落回鼻梁上。他用指节把它推回原位。

“你做了正确的事情。”布鲁斯说道。“站出来，曝光你自己的身份。这样的抉择并不容易。”

克拉克摇了摇头。“我说的不是那个。”他说道，短暂地闭了下眼睛，快速吸了一口气，然后挺直了胸膛。“下定决心不难，也不需要考虑太久。应时出手——这是正义的核心要素，要自愿站出来捍卫正义与良善。我是唯一能对付得了他们的人。所以我就站出来了。”

如果布鲁斯之前明智到能克制住自己对这个男人的感情，此刻那克制也会被这番话剥得干干净净。

“现在只剩我一个人了。我不想说这是最好的结局，但——可能这就是最好的结局。我只是希望，我希望可以不是这样。”

布鲁斯双手撑在椅子扶手上，连人带椅转过来，凑到对方身边。他明白人们紧紧攀住心之所求哪怕失去也不能放手是出于怎样的感情，人们会觉得如果自身不走出失去所带来的悲恸，或许便依然会有机会化不可能为可能。而改变调整心境时常会让人感觉背叛了之前的一切。

他没法对克拉克讲出‘都会过去’，但是可以口不应心地告诉他：“随着时间推移会慢慢好过一点，”他摸了摸克拉克的手腕。“我保证。而且记住，身为某族末裔并不意味着你一定会孤独的。”

“我不孤独，”克拉克说道。“我明白。我只是在消化这宇宙级的讽刺。”然后他望向布鲁斯，眉目间便柔和成一片深情。他伸手用指尖划过布鲁斯灰白的鬓角。“看看你，老家伙。你现在多少岁，五十了吗？”

“不到。”布鲁斯答道，虽然他已经感觉到流逝的岁月在他的身后拖下了长长的影子。时光荏苒，光阴留痕。他在涌上的悲伤卡住他的呼吸之前将其咽了下去，随即将克拉克的眼镜从他的脸上摘了下来。克拉克的眼睛和布鲁斯记忆中的一样，像堪萨斯正午的太阳一样温暖，比堪萨斯的天空更蓝。

他想说的其他任何话语都无法表达出他的心意。他们可能经受了相似的创伤，但布鲁斯从来不擅于接受这样的关怀。

克拉克用拇指轻轻拂过布鲁斯的嘴角，而布鲁斯的悲恸又一次涌动起来，虽然那只持续了一瞬间，但其突然的爆发足以让他紧紧抓住了克拉克的手，力度大到双手生疼。

克拉克只是笑了笑，而布鲁斯吻上了他的双唇，仿佛他明天就要离开一样。然后，慢慢地放开那双唇，好像他永远也不会离开。他随即又吻了上来，站直起身，带着克拉克也站了起来，紧紧地倚靠在对方温暖有力的怀里，试图逐走他自己心里那苦甜交织的感觉。

克拉克的回应是一声轻叹，而布鲁斯的名字便在那叹息之间。他双手抚摸着布鲁斯的脸庞，他的头发，伸进他的西装外套，滑至他的后腰，把他深深地揽进怀里——然后又抚上了他的面颊，手指勾勒着他的颧骨轮廓。他虽然没有说出口，但那话语清晰可闻：我也很想念你。

“问题是，”他勉强在两次亲吻之间插空开口道，“我不认为这些哪条能写进我的文章。”

“从新闻发布会稿里删点儿东西拼一篇出来就行。”

克拉克回撤一步，眉间伪装出愤怒的神色。“稍微尊重一下我的职业，韦恩先生。”

“你自己尊重一下吧。”布鲁斯低声在他耳边说道。“你这是公然违反新闻伦理。关于我的事情你一个字儿都不应该写。”

“该死。你说得对，”克拉克说道，大笑起来，但笑声中带着惊慌。“这我今天过来的时候可没想到。真谢谢你毁掉了我的——哦，天啊，我该怎么解释给——”

他突然止住了话头，扬起了脑袋。阳光穿过窗户洒满他的全身，照在他颈部强壮的肌肉线条上，照在他完美的下颚弧度上。

布鲁斯不由自主地伸手抚上他的面颊。

“我必须得走了，”克拉克开口道，转过脸贴上了他的手。“我——抱歉，我必须得走了。”

“去吧。我会跟怀特说的。”布鲁斯说道。“远处那扇窗户没有人注意。”那扇窗户更窄一点，位于建筑的L型拐角处，为蝙蝠侠留下了方便之门，虽然其实没怎么用上过。

“谢谢，”克拉克说道，亲了亲布鲁斯的掌心。他扯松了领带，衬衫领口下闪出一抹钢蓝。“谢谢你，布鲁斯，我——”

“我知道。我也是。去吧。”

然后他一个呼吸间便飞进了天空里。布鲁斯一只手扶着窗户，一边望着那个耀眼的身影斜冲入多云的天际，一边从口袋里摸出了手机。

他拨了号，来回踱着步，直到佩里·怀特接起了电话为止。“事实上，你 **能** 帮上我。”布鲁斯说道。他拿起了克拉克忘在他办公桌上的眼镜。“你派过来的这个记者——肯特，对的。他是个祸害。”

————————

沿着鲍厄里街走上两里地，有一条无名小巷分叉出来。那天晚上，超人在那巷子里追上了蝙蝠侠。巷子里遍地空罐头，墙壁上满是涂鸦，消防逃生梯锈迹斑斑，人们丢弃的快餐包装纸在超人的靴子下簌簌作响。而蝙蝠侠察觉到宁静的夜幕发生细微变化时正在检查一颗嵌在砖墙下方的子弹。

蹲踞的蝙蝠侠慢慢站直了身体，他拉起披风裹住肩膀，然后靠意志力定住身形，一动不动。

超人稳稳地落在地上，小巷里一滩滩表面泛着虹彩的水洼因此漾起涟漪。他大步朝他走来，脸上带着自信的微笑，身后的披风舞动着，仿佛神秘地失去了重量。然后他停在蝙蝠侠身前一线的地方。超人身体线条硬朗，肌肉虬张。从近距离观察，以他的制服暴露出来的线条来看，其留给人们的想象余地甚至比蝙蝠所预计的还要少，那制服上面镶满了哥谭潮湿空气凝结出的水珠。而布鲁斯把下巴抬得比克拉克高一点，挺直了脊背。稍微调整一下，这就可以了。

超人打量了他一会儿，然后交叠起双臂。“哥谭的蝙蝠，”他开口道，声线中充满权威感和自信，但却还带着一种温暖的振鸣，那温暖与他们身周阴冷的雨丝格格不入。“我听人说你纯属虚构。”

蝙蝠侠已经提前准备好了必要的预防措施。他的披风里衬着铅，还在蝙蝠战衣中加了用来反射和扭曲X射线的金属线。

因为他无法不去把人往最坏的方面去考虑，所以他在黑市上买下了——为此花了一笔巨款，而且在很长一段时间里与莱克斯集团的研发部门互相提防并伺机反击，以及对阿尔弗雷德解释了好久——一块非法进口，未经测试验证过的含氪矿物，但据说该矿物能够剥夺超人的能力。

他可以编出种种需要获得那矿物的理由，就跟拿到它不会是他的必然选择一样。不是毫无意义一样。克拉克的各种天赋中，最危险的是他那能够破坏布鲁斯对冲动的控制力的天赋。他安静地伸出一只手。克拉克放下双臂，也伸出一只手，小心翼翼地握了上去，仿佛他以为蝙蝠侠在一碰之下便会消失成片片阴影一样。当他意识到这种事情显然不可能发生时，就用力握住他的手摇了一下。

“更像是个都市传说，”布鲁斯说道。

克拉克顿住了，拧起的眉头皱得更深了。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯希望能在想起当年的记忆之前把这句话收回来，但即使如此，就跟日后他们相见几十次上百次而他能一次都不提到这句话似的，最终他还是得暴露自己的这一重身份。

就跟克拉克成功把布鲁斯哄上床后不会立刻发现这到底是怎么回事似的。而克拉克很快，就能，成功了。现在向他坦白最好，主动自愿地将这秘密托付给他。

克拉克大笑起来，他笑得上气不接下气，格外开怀，笑得眉毛都扬了上去。

“噢，”他张口道，伸手按上布鲁斯的胸膛，指尖在蝙蝠标记上舒展开来。在他的掌下，布鲁斯的心跳宛如雷鸣。“这就解释了不少事情。”

布鲁斯可以日后再追问他这句话的意思。眼下，一抹微笑在克拉克的脸上绽放开来，那笑容开怀明亮。而布鲁斯倾身迎了上去，感受着克拉克手上的温柔压力，感受着他唇瓣的轻触，任那笑意像堪萨斯夏日的热浪一样刷过他的全身。

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 1.文中设定杰森死于BvS开始时的十年之前。而由于韦恩宅邸是因为那次事件而烧毁。可以猜想杰森在这个宇宙里死于哥谭。
> 
> 2.DCEU的时间线很乱，因此他们的年龄是随便估测的。按照克拉克讣告的说法，他生于1986年？？？？
> 
> 3.基于上一条，原作事件依需要有所压缩、顺序打乱。
> 
> 4.智能手机和3G信号大约于2006年上市运行，虽然那时它们还没有流行开来。跟你们所想到的一样，文中的韦恩科技领先了一步。Emoji在09年才出现，但是（摊手）。
> 
> 5.显而易见，作者对电磁脉冲/无线电一窍不通。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：
> 
> 1\. 一如既往。
> 
> 2.荣耀属于原作者Steals_Thyme，所有错误属于我。
> 
> 3.欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 4\. 关于标题：Saudade确实是个内涵丰富的葡萄牙语词，丰富到有专门的维基百科页面。其作为标题再精准不过地描述了主角的心境——对逝者和生者的双重心境——从前半部分的对逝者的伤怀而恨不能追，自然而然过渡到对生者的思慕而叹不能全。两种情感前后呼应交织，回环缠绵，织就全篇bittersweet的情感基调，于一词中书尽微妙难言。
> 
> 以读者的角度来看，词中体现的Steals_Thyme文字功力自是让人感佩，但以译者的角度来看，这样的选词让人只想默默叉掉打开的文档。然而逃避是没有出路的。最终是结合了Saudade一词本身的释义和文中情节，将其归纳为一种‘斯人已去，此情长存’的意象，而为了与原词的简洁含蓄风格保持一致，略去‘斯人已去’，将本文标题译为‘此情长存’。
> 
> 罗伯特·弗罗斯特曾对他的朋友说过‘诗意即翻译过程中丢掉的东西’。作为译者，每次听到这句话的感觉不啻于听到“侦测到在途的聚变打击”。但是在被强人工智能彻底取代之前，我总是希望自己能够尽力，在这一次，每一次的翻译时少丢掉一些原文的美与内涵。
> 
> 5.这篇文应该算中篇了，理论上可以分段连载放出来，或许读起来会更轻松一点。但作者发文时一次性发布了全篇，这里就仿照作者的做法一次完结。同样，作为译者，还是希望尽可能构造出接近原文的阅读体验。
> 
> 6.基本上按照预想的日期完成了翻译，也算是一个纪念。
> 
> 7.谢谢耐心看到这里的所有人，夏日愉快！


End file.
